I Think I Love You
by JordanRLOL
Summary: "I have a boyfriend." ... "We can be friends." ... "No." ... "Why not?" ... "I like you too much." Cady was living a happy life in L.A. She takes a trip to Washington where she meets Seth, a werewolf who is almost certain he just imprinted on a stranger. Completed.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, I do not own anything except my OC's and my plots. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I have had it in my brain for a long while now. **

* * *

**PREFACE**

I could do this. I could tell him to go away and leave me alone. I could leave and go home. Go home to my boyfriend and my friends. Go home to my near perfect life. There was only one problem.

I couldn't.

I felt a sort of pull towards this boy who I hardly knew. The way he looked at me made me feel happy and light. The things he said to me made my insides melt to a gooey puddle. I ached for him in a way that shouldn't be allowed when someone is happy with her boyfriend.

As I looked up into his happy eyes I felt myself losing control. If I didn't move away from him right now I would do something stupid. I would do something I would regret. I wasn't one of those girls…so I had to move away. I had to walk away. I had to leave him and never look back.

I just wasn't strong enough.


	2. Seattle

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and plots. **

**A/N: Chapter One! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**1.SEATTLE**

Today was June fourteenth, today was also the day I start my two week vacation in Washington State. I was leaving my large, expensive home in sunny L.A., California to visit my brother, Chris, and his fiancé, Sammy, in Seattle. I was excited to see Chris and Sammy because I hadn't seen them since Christmas, and I was rather attached to them. I checked my bag and my giant bed room to make sure I had packed everything I needed for the next fourteen days. My mom came in my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"All packed?" She asked, looking at her freshly manicured fingernails.

"I think so. Just making sure I've got everything." I said as I tied the curtains on my canopy bed back.

"Are you going to go over to Justin's house before you leave?" My mom said glancing up at me.

"No. My flight is in about an hour so I'm just going to call him." My hand instinctively reached over to my cell phone.

"Right, of course," She paused for a second. "Do you want me to drive you or would you like me to call you a cab?"

"A cab is fine, but thanks for the offer." I told her, my fingers already dialing Justin's number.

"No problem. I'll go call." My mom left my room in a hurry. She was never one for saying good-bye, even if it was only temporary. I tapped the call button on my touch-screen and placed the phone to my ear. It rang two times before Justin answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cady." I said, lying down on my bed.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Justin said.

"Just getting ready for my flight, what about you?"

"Just hanging out with some friends." He said in a distracted tone.

"Do you want to talk later?" I wasn't much for having a conversation with someone who only paid half-attention.

"I'm sorry, but yeah. Call me when you land. I love you Cady." Justin said.

"I love you too." I smiled a bit. "Bye Justin." I hit the end button before I he replied. I grabbed my suitcase and my carry-on bag, and went downstairs. My mom told me my cab was here and gave me a quick hug. I walked myself outside and tossed my stuff in the trunk. I sat down in the backseat.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked. He had dark brown hair and a clean face. He was cute.

"L.A.X. please," I told him. I sat in silence while my friends sent me texts about how they would miss me for the time being. I decided to ignore them.

The drive to L.A.X from my house was only about fifteen minutes in heavy traffic. As the cab pulled up in front of a set of double doors I reached forward and handed him some money.

"Thank you." I told him as I climbed from the car. The cabbie popped the trunk and I gathered my things. I made my way through the crowded airport, looking for the right terminal. Why I found it I went to the desk and put my suitcase on the little scale. I told the woman who happened to have the same name as me—only spelled "Katie"— which flight I was. She found my name in the computer quickly and handed me my tickets. She pointed me to a line where I would remove my shoes and jewelry.

I waited for almost an hour in a waiting zone before they called my flight number. I was boarding a plane within ten minutes. It wasn't a long flight, only several hours.

When I landed in a airport in Seattle, Washington I went to get my bags before looking for Chris, who had promised to met me. As I yanked my suitcase off the rank-thing I felt someone grab me. I spun around expecting the worst. Chris laughed at me extreme behavior.

"Hey lil' sis!" Chris pulled me in a hug. Chris was twenty-four years old. He had his blonde hair in a buzz cut and his chocolate brown eyes were happy.

"Hi!" I said as I hugged him back. I saw Sammy standing a few feet away so I went and hugged her when Chris let me go. Sammy had auburn red hair and hazel eyes. She had been a cheerleader in high school, but she wasn't the perky snob you always assumed cheerleaders are. Sammy was sweet and cute. She volunteered down at the hospital while she was in college for nursing degree. She was the nicest person I knew. "Hi Sammy," I said.

She gave me a peck on the cheek before taking my suitcase and throwing it at Chris. "Carry her things." She ordered laughing. I laughed along with her, mostly because Chris did what she said. We walked outside to Chris's car. I talked with Sammy about random things while we drove into evening traffic.

"So where do you two live?" I asked them.

"Oh we have this cute cabin just outside the city. It's really nice." Sammy said. Just outside the city? I thought Chris had specifically told me they lived in the city…

"I thought you guys lived in the city." I said.

"Well we technically do, but we are far enough out that you can't hear cars go by and you can see the stars at night. It's really amazing." Sammy explained. Well okay.

"Okay. Are we almost there?" I didn't want to be rude but I was getting a bit tired. Also, I wanted to talk to Justin.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." Chris muttered. I knew that they would understand. They always fly out to L.A. during the holidays to see us. Even though the flight isn't exactly tiring and long it's a bit exhausting.

"Chris has to work all tomorrow and I have class, but we'll be free most days even with everything going on. So you won't be alone all the time." Sammy told me. She must be worried that I won't have fun if their busy.

"That's fine. I'll be out and about almost all the time." I smiled at her.

"Be careful though." Sammy said quickly. I glanced up at her tone.

"Why's that?"

Chris answered for her. "Remember two years ago? When people kept getting killed here? Sammy's still nervous about it…the city has been calm this whole year since then, but you never know."

I nodded my head. I thought back to when Seattle was climbing up in the death toll for a city. There had been a mass killing spree and then it just stopped out of nowhere. I remembered how my mom had begged Chris to come home when people were being found dead every few days. Sure— people died all the time in big cities, but not like that. It was crazy. I understood Sammy being worried about it.

"Don't worry about Sammy. I'll be fine." I assured her. Chris pulled the car up a long drive way. I looked at the small cabin-house. It was defiantly home-ish and cute, but it was small. I was so use to big and beautiful that small and cute made me bite my lip. Chris hulled my bags into the house. The inside was warm and bright. I could tell that Sammy had fun while decorating. It was nice here. In the hallway there were four closed doors. Sammy told me the first door was their bed room, the door next to theirs was an office, and next to that was where I'd be staying. Each room had its own bathroom so I asked what the fourth door was for. Chris said it was empty at the moment, but they were considering making it into a second guest bedroom. The cabin was bigger than it looked.

The two lovebirds left me alone so I could unpack for my vacation. As I did that I thought about L.A. where Justin and all my friends were. I didn't really miss anyone, but I did miss L.A. It was my home. My cell phone buzzed and I looked at it. The caller ID told me Justin was calling. I put the phone to my ear. "Hi, Justin."

"Hey! Did you have a nice flight?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was fine." I said, thinking of what I'd be doing tomorrow.


	3. A Surprise

Disclaimer: Only own OCS AND PLOTS

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit long. I decided that I would have Seth's POV at random in here. (It won't be confusing.) But the story is mostly from Cady's.  
Also, this chapter is setting up for when Seth and Cady meet. ****

* * *

**

I rolled over and groaned into the squishy pillow. Sunlight flittered into my temporary bedroom through the windows. The curtains had been pulled open to let the day in. I sat up and yawned. I looked around the room, searching for a clock. When I saw none I reached for my cell phone which was on its charger, plugged into the wall. I waited a few seconds as it turned on before I saw the time. It was nine forty-three a.m. I fell back on the bad and started at the white ceiling. This was the earliest I had been up all summer. I hated waking up early and managed to sleep until at least twelve everyday—usually later. I finally sat up and slowly walked out to the kitchen, which was empty. There was folded piece of paper stuck to the fridge with my name on it. I pulled it open and read it two times just to make sense of it. It really was too early for me.

Didn't want to wake you up since you seemed really tired, we left you so money on top of the microwave if you want to go shopping or something. I'll be home around six and Sammy later. Don't get lost. –Chris

He had scribbled out a note and his cell number was written underneath his name. I opened the fridge to see what I could eat. There was so much food in there I wondered how they ate it all. They must be throwing stuff away all the time. How much food could two people eat? Back home we never had this much food, which was kind of sad considering there were four people living in my house. Granted we never kept left over's—anything uneaten was thrown out. I found a green apple and decided that would be my breakfast. I wandered around the house, checking things out. I looked at all the pictures over the fireplace for several minutes. There was a picture of the two of them smiling all giddy like. There was a picture of Sammy's family and then mine. Then there was a picture of Chris and me from when I was thirteen and he was twenty-one. My tongue sticking out and Chris was cross-eyed. I laughed at that picture.

I decided that I was going to go out and explore the city. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair before I collected the money that Chris left for me and my own wallet. I wasn't sure I would buy anything, but it was good to have a back-up. I called Chris to inform him I was leaving. He didn't answer so I left a message. I tucked my cell phone in my pocket next to my wallet before locking up the house. I noted that there was a spare key under the welcome mat. As I pulled the door closed I realized something. In the car ride we weren't that far from the actual city, but on foot it could take up to an hour. I groaned and went back inside. I called Chris again and this time he answered.

"What's the problem? I thought you were leaving?" Chris said.

"Well I was until I realized I have no car." I explained.

Chris laughed, "If you go around back you'll see a small garage. I my old car in there and the keys are on the seat."

"You kept that car?" I asked. Chris's car from when he first got his license, he had always loved. I guess it shouldn't have been such a shocker.

"Yep, now I have to go. Don't wreck it." Chris paused. "Bye."

"Yeah, see ya." I hung up and did as he said. I found the car after a few moments of struggling to get into the garage. I vaguely wondered why he wasn't worried that someone would steal the car considering he just left the keys in it. I started the car and pulled out. I had only recently passed my driver's test and was still nervous driving on my own, but I didn't run into any problems as I drove.

When I was driving around I was looking for a music shop. After a bit of driving I pulled into a parking lot and decided I would walk. I was in fact a city girl, so walking never hurt my feet much. While walking I watched people. It was something my dad always did when I was younger. We'd go out to lunch and comment on things people did. It wasn't in a snarky kind of way; it was just something we did. I saw two girls ran out of a store. It was obvious that they stole something. It wasn't so much that they looked guilty. It was more that the way they moved and held themselves, smiling that they hadn't been caught, it was just obvious. Although I say this kind of thing I saw all the time so it wasn't really news to me.

I did eventually find a music store. I looked through the many CD's and albums and posters in search for something I wasn't sure of. A guy walked up to me. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, which were brown. He was cute in an emo-band way.

"Hi, can I help you find something?" He said in a perfectly rehearsed tone.

"Um, no thank you. I'm just looking around." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay, if you need anything I'll be at the front." And with those final words he walked away. I went back to digging through piles and piles.

* * *

I was lying on the couch, watching T.V. when Chris walked in the door. "I'm home." He called. For all he knew I wasn't here, but then I realized the T.V. would have tipped him off.

"Hi." I muttered.

"Doing anything fun today?" He asked, hanging his jacket up. Who wears jackets in June?

"Nope, you?"

"Not really. I was thinking I could take the day off tomorrow. It's not going to be all the busy."

"What do you do again?" I looked up at his face as he dropped into a chair.

"I own a restaurant, remember?" He said.

"Oh." I said. "Why won't it be busy tomorrow?"

"Monday's bring in no business." He explained.

"Okay, you want to hang out then?"

"Duh, why else would I take off?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well there's this tourist trap a while away, it's bit far but if we drive fast it shouldn't take all that long." Chris was yanking off his shoes when there was a knock of the door. "Could you get that?"

"Sure," I got up for my comfortable spot to go answer the door. I pulled it open. A girl in her early twenties was standing there looking a bit awkward.

"Hi, I'm Emma Baker. I live down the road and I wondering if I could borrow a few eggs." The girl said. Her long black hair swung around her shoulders.

"Um, yeah. I'm sure that would be fine." I gestured her into the house. We walked to the kitchen and I opened the fridge to search for a carton of eggs. When I found it I slowly pulled it, trying not to break anything. "How many do you need?"

"Three if that's alright." Emma said. I handed her three eggs and smiled. "I'm sorry but why don't I know you? I'm not trying to be rude it's just I know Chris and Samantha, but not you."

"I'm Chris's younger sister; I'm visiting for a couple weeks." I told her.

"Oh, well nice to meet you….?"

"Cady." I shook her hand. Chris ran into the kitchen just then.

"Hey Em!" Chris said, smiling.

"Hi, I should get back now. Nice to meet you Cady." Emma left the house without another word.

"What'd she want?" Chris asked, yanked his shirt off. I rolled my eyes at him as he got his arm stuck.

"Some eggs. Can I ask why your stripping?" I laughed as he reached down to pull off his socks.

"About to get in the shower." He explained, "Oh and Sammy just called. She is going to pick us up and we're going out to dinner." Chris turned and went back his room so he could shower. I glanced down at my appearance and went to change. I dug through my suitcase. Finally I found a lace tank top and a knee length skirt. I pulled them on and ran a brush through my hair. I looked at my cell phone and saw I had a missed call from Callie. Callie was my younger sister, who was thirteen. My parents had named all three of us with the letter C. Callie and I were three years apart where as Chris was eight years older then me. I dialed Callie's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Cady?" She cried.

"What is it Callie?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Briana won't talk to me! She said I'm a terrible friend and that I should leave her alone!" Callie was crying.

"Callie, did she really say that? Because if she did I'll beat her up." I said.

Callie laughed, which I knew she would. "Sort of, she didn't exactly say it that way but she listed all the reason she didn't want me around anymore." I sighed as she said this. Briana and Callie were one-off again best friends. They always have been that way. One of them is angry at the other for a few days and then everything is fine.

"Well, just calm down. Look, Callie I have to go. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, I love you Cady."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and rubbed my eyes. This might possibly be like I never even left L.A.

* * *

**_SETH_**

"Seth, what are you doing?" Leah screamed at me. I ignored her best I could as I walked up the porch at the Cullen house. "Seth! Don't go in there. Jacob said we needed to patrol."

"And I did! Now, Quil is patrolling. Leave me alone Leah." I grumbled at her, knowing she'd hear me. Some things never change. Like, Leah. Sure she has her days when she's nice and not completely evil, but most the time she is herself— mean, annoying, controlling, etc., etc.

I knocked on the front door which opened a half-second later. The doctor was standing in the doorway. He smiled at me and stepped out of the way. I walked inside the large house where people were wandering around. I spotted Bella sitting on a couch talking with Alice. Bella spun around to see me. Her face in a smile.

"Seth! Hi," Bella said.

"Hey there, where is Jake?" I asked. As soon as I spoke Jacob came running down the stairs with a girl behind him. She looked like she was close to the age of thirteen now. I smiled at the two of them.

"Seth!" The girl, Nessie, exclaimed. She ran over to me and locked me in a hug. It was strange that I felt so comfortable here, considering what the Cullen's were. I was wired to hate them, to want to kill them. Yet I couldn't. We'd be through a lot together and still I don't think that would have mattered. I regarded them as friends. Nessie let go out we and went back to Jacob. I knew Jake had imprinted on Nessie, but I wasn't sure she had been informed yet. I could understand why though. Bella and Edward weren't exactly happy when they found out; being Nessie's parents I could see that. Bother of them knew it would matter later on, even if Jacob was a werewolf and Nessie was a half-vampire. This by the way was still a shock to the vampire world. Bella had given birth to Nessie when she was still human, which is why her heart beats and her skin isn't cold.

Imprinting was still something I didn't fully understand. I knew what it was and I knew how people felt when it happened. (Being a werewolf let's you see into the mind of everyone in the pack, who is in wolf form at the time.) I had yet to have this happen to myself.

I was only fifteen when I started phasing, and I'll be fifteen until I can control myself enough. It's likely that it won't happen for a long, long time. Physically in my human form I was growing to my full growth. I was nearly done now.

"What's up Seth? I thought you were supposed to be patrolling." Jacob said.

"I was, but I finished a little while ago. Quil's out there now." I told him. Jacob nodded knowing he should get going soon.

"You can go home Seth." Jacob said. I knew I needed sleep but I wasn't all that tired.

"I'm fine, thanks." I muttered. A yawn slipped out. "Maybe I could use a nap…"

"You're welcome to sleep here." Esme Cullen said, appearing in the room.

"No, I'll g-g-g-go." Another yawn made it hard to speak. "I'm going up to Port Angeles tomorrow. Jake, do you want to come?"

Jacob looked at Nessie and she looked at her mom. Bella sighed. "Do you want to go with them Reneesme?" Bella asked.

"Yes! Oh please mommy, can I go?" Nessie gave her big, wide eyes. Bella didn't look sold on the idea. "You can come with?" Nessie suggested, smiling.

"Oh, fine." Bella said finally. So with that it was decided that the four of us: Jacob, Bella, Nessie, and me would be going to Port Angeles.

* * *

**_CADY_**

As soon as Sammy was home we left. Sammy drove us to a fancy restaurant where she apparently made reservations for. We were seated and a short girl handed us menus before telling us our waiter's name. The girl left us alone.

"How was your day, Cady?" Sammy asked, not looking away from her menu.

"Fine, I guess. I walked around and checked out a music store." I shrugged.

"That's nice, did you buy anything?" Sammy finally looked up at me. She gave me a small smile before looking at Chris. "What about you? How was your day honey?"

"It was okay. A new waiter tripped and broke seven glasses. The chef was in a mood so I sent him home early and called someone to work for him. I'm thinking of hiring someone else." Chris said in a clam voice. His eyes were a bit tight with frustration. "Are you alright Sammy?"

I noticed that Sammy looked green. "Yes, I'm fine." She said taking a sip of water that someone had just placed on the table. A boy with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair walked over to our table and pulled out a pad.

"Hi, I'm Tanner and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" The boy could only have just got this job, one because he was nervous and two because he only looked sixteen.

"I'll have a coke." I told Tanner, smiling.

"A glass of wine, please." Chris said.

"I'll inform someone that you need wine. I'm not allowed to serve it." The boy said. He looked like he was worried Chris would be angry.

"That's fine." Chris didn't look up from his menu.

"I'll just have water." Sammy said. The server walked away nodding.

"So what did you do today Sam?" Chris asked. Sammy didn't answer, which made Chris look at her. I felt a bit of surprise. Sammy was very talkative and usually gushed all about her day. She was very bubbly and warm. Now she seemed a bit distracted. Far away, like in another world. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to. I hoped it was good news. If it was bad I can't imagine her saying it in front of me. Sammy was always nice that way. She didn't like having putting a burden on me, as she once put it.

"Sammy?" Chris waited for another minute. "Samantha?" He waved his hand in front of her face. She finally looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You're not acting yourself." Chris said, I could tell he was curious.

"I perfectly fine, I just—I just have to go to the restroom." She jumped up and practically ran to the bathroom. Chris and I waited in silence for Sammy. Something was definitely off about her. She had seemed fine when she was questioning us, but when it wasn't she was gone. When Sammy came back she looked straight in Chris's eyes and smiled.

"I have something to tell you." Sammy said in a serious voice.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

My jaw dropped and Chris was something similar. "Really? We can keep it right?" Chris asked like he was talking about a puppy.

"Of course. I want to have a family with you." Sammy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This is wonderful!" Chris got up to hug Sammy. It was like a movie moment. I sat there thinking of home only yesterday my brother was just that. Now he was a soon-to-be dad.

* * *

We I laid down that night I started at the ceiling in thought. I was happy for the couple but in a way I wasn't. It wasn't like I didn't want them to be happy, but now I wouldn't be Chris's favorite person next to Sammy; I wasn't going to be important to him. I knew I was being stupid, but that's how I thought of it. My last thought before drifting asleep was that I really wanted to go to that town Chris told me about.

* * *

**a/n: Normally all the page breaks would be stars and titles and such would be centered, but obviously Fanfiction doesn't like me at the moment.**


	4. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything except OCs and plot.**

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty easy to write. I gave Seth about half the chapter but I'm not sure about that part. I think it's okay. R&R, please and thank you's! Enjoy.**

* * *

**3. THE MEETING**

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't get comfortable and the slightest noise woke me. By the time it was nine o' clock I decided to get up. The bed was hard and the pillows hurt my neck. I rubbed my eyes, making my way to the living room. Chris was lying on the couch asleep. I took a seat in a big, soft chair. I pulled my knees to my chest. The chair itself was ten times more comfortable then my bed. I was considering going back to sleep when Chris jumped up.

"Wassgoinon?" Chris mumbled, looking around.

"Mornin'." I said.

"Oh hey," Chris yawned. "What time is it?"

"About nine I think."

"Oh okay. When do you want to go to that town?" Chris got his words out before yawning again.

"We're still going?" I looked up at him. Chris gave me a look.

"Of course. I said we would, so we are. I'm going to go shower and we can go around three. Is that okay?" Chris stood up and started walking towards the hallway.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said. When Chris was in his room I sat there for a few more minutes. I decided to go eat something before taking a shower, also. I set up everything for a bagel before putting the bagel bread in the toaster. While it was heating I tapped my fingers against the counter, bored. A shrill ring filled the room. My eyes swept the room, looking for a cause. I found a phone lying on the kitchen table. I picked up the wireless house phone and hit "talk".

"Hello?" I said.

"Mr. Evans?" A frantic voice said, "I need advice! Dan, Keri, Michella, and Mike aren't here yet! They're late! What do I do?"

"Er—this isn't Chris, um, he's in the shower." I said. "But I can take a message."

"Oh no! What am I going to do!" The girl cried.

"Okay, calm down, I'll go hand him to phone." I said, walking to Chris's room. I grabbed a towel off his bed and slammed open the door to his bathroom. I heard a crash and a grunt. The curtain moved bag about two inches and he stuck his head out. I took the towel and rubbed one side of his head and placed the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He said, giving me a glare. "Stacey, take care of it…they are not fired…yes, Stacey…I'm just going to dock their pay. What time is it?"

I heard static from the phone and assumed it was the girl's voice. "They've lost about half an hour. Write that down on my notepad and leave it on my desk…Stacey!" He paused. "I'm not coming in today. You'll be fine…I have to go now." He yanked his head back into the shower and I turned on my heel and left the room. On my way out I hung his towel on the door handle. I hung up the phone when I saw my bagel was finished. I grabbed the tub of cream cheese, and got a butter knife.

XXX

I walked down the sidewalk with Chris at my side. We were mostly just walking around rather than going into the cute little stores. The town we had made the trip to was called Port Angeles. It was a simple, clean town from what I'd seen so far. Chris had told me that he had only been here once since moving to Washington. We walked the streets, talking.

"How is Callie?" Chris asked.

"The same for the most part, I mean she's older, but still…Callie." I smiled.

"I guess that's good. Do you remember the time when mom left for an hour and we had a water balloon fight in the house?" Chris laughed.

"And she came home and chewed us out? That was so much fun." I felt like and easy. Across the street a group of four caught my eye. The two boys had copper skin and shiny black hair that was cut short. They could have been brothers except for a few features. One of them was slightly taller also. The two girls looked similar and different. One was only about Callie's age. That girl had long curly hair and from what I could tell, pretty brown eyes. She was beautiful. The older girl was only about seventeen or eighteen and she had long wavy brown hair and from the look of it, gold-ish eyes. She was gorgeous. She made me feel self conscious, just by looking at her. I don't know any model that wouldn't kill to look like her. I looked away from the beautiful people and up to the sky. It was cloudy and grey, and it was only five. I glanced back at the group that was now passing us on the other side of the street, and one of the boys was staring at me. It was odd, but the first thing that came to mind was a blind man seeing the light. I looked down at my feet, feeling strange.

"Cady, are you okay?" Chris looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry." I said and knew that this was true.

"Oh. I think I saw this restaurant back that way. Want to go there?" Chris asked as he starting to turn.

"Sure, if that's okay, but what about Sammy?" I asked.

"She is going to her parents." Chris said. We started to head back the way we came and I could see the beautiful group walking the same way. It only took about ten minutes to get back to the restaurant Chris had seen. It didn't look to be busy so we went ahead.

"Hi, two?" A hostess said. She smiled at the two of us. She eyed Chris a bit longer than necessary. We both nodded and she motioned for us to follow her. We were seated at a booth. A few minutes after the hostess gave us our menus the group I'd seen outside came in. I wasn't sure why, but something made me want them to notice me. To think I was pretty the way I thought they were. I knew it was just my insecurities, but still. The hostess sat them in the booth behind us.

When the waitress came to our table she smiled. "Hi, I'm Whitney and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two cokes, please." Chris said. I looked at him and we started laughing as our waitress walked off.

"Do you remember how we would always go out when we were younger and everyone would get cokes, except you?" I said.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. That was also because mom didn't want me to have caffeine after I crashed the go-kart."

"Weren't you just like high on adrenaline?" I laughed. I had a flash of my mom screamed at Chris when our brand new go-kart was being dug out of the garden.

We both laughed again before looking down at our menus. I was going to get the cheese ravioli, which I told our waitress when she came back with our drinks. She nodded away as her pen scratched against a notepad. Today was turning out to be more fun than I would have thought.

XXX

_**SETH**_

I listened to Bella and Nessie talk, and Jacob laughing. We were walking down the street enjoying the day. Nessie was trying to convince Bella to go into the restaurant we were heading towards.

"Why?" Bella asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Jacob and Seth are hungry, and I wouldn't mind eating a bit." Nessie explained. Nessie still mostly liked blood—which made me want to gag—but was open to food on occasions.

"Nessie, we don't have to eat. We can wait until we all go home." I told her.

"I agree with Ness. We should eat now." Jacob said with a goofy smile on his face. We were walking at a very slow pace when I saw a girl. She had blonde hair to her ribs and green eyes. I barely noticed she was with a guy. I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body and I felt like I should go to her. I had to be around her. My eyes connected with hers for a second before she looked away. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I watched the guy stop and her says something. Then the turned and started walking to same way we were. They passed us and entered the restaurant Nessie was talking about.

"Yeah, let's go there." I pointed towards the restaurant.

"That's three! Please mom!" Nessie said. She made her eyes big and round.

"Oh fine. Come on." Bella said, rolling her eyes. We made our way to the restaurant at a slow pace. I wanted to sprint.

"Seth?" Nessie said. I looked over to see her staring at me. She must have noticed something about my face.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." She gave me a smile and went back to talking to Jacob. When we entered the restaurant I found the girl. She was already seated and looking at her menu. She looked up at the door and saw us. She glanced at Bella for a few moments before looking back to her menu. We were seated next to the girl. I was smiling like a crazy person. I listened closely to the two people behind us.

"Two cokes please." The guy said.

"Seth!" Jacob hissed. I looked at him.

"What?"

"What do you want to drink?" A girl asked. I had missed her name.

"A water." I said trying to focus back in on the girl.

"The cheese ravioli." It was her voice. It was soft and I could picture that angels would be jealous.

"Okay, do you need anything else?" Someone else asked.

"No, thank you." The girl said.

"Seth!" It was Bella this time. She motioned to the waitress.

"Cheese ravioli." I said because I hadn't looked at the menu.

"And for you?" She asked Bella.

"Nothing." Bella told her with a smile. Jake looked at me for a minute before deciding something.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Perfect, wonderful." I said with a smile. Jake shot me a knowing look before turning back to Nessie. I tried to think of some way to approach this girl when the guy she was with stood and walked in the way of the bathrooms. I glanced over the wall separating the two booths. The girl was stabbing her fork repeatedly into something on her plate. I couldn't move my eyes when she looked up. She sighed before looking at her plate. I slid out of my seat and walked the two feet to her table. I smiled when she looked up.

"Hi, I'm Seth." I could just imagine what she was thinking about me.

"I'm Cady." Her voice was guarded.

"You don't look like you're from this area" I noted. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why's that?"

"Your tan." I said as if it was obvious. I wondered if she hadn't noticed that she was about the only tan person here.

"So are you. What's your point?" She sounded upset.

"I'm Indian. Naturally that makes me tan." I said.

"Hmm. Can I help you?" She said after several long seconds.

"This is going to sound strange, but do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked. I was praying she wouldn't say no.

"I have a boyfriend." She said like a reflex.

"That's okay. We could be friends!" I smiled, nodding.

"I…okay. Fine, but if I turn up dead I swear I'll haunt you." She said. I laughed. "I'm staying in Seattle."

"Wow. I'm down in La Push." I said, "Close to Forks."

"Is that far, from Seattle, I mean." Cady said.

"A bit, but I can get you a map." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Is that guy your with your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Chris? Ew! No, he's my brother." Cady laughed.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good."

"Yeah, so I can call you?" She asked.

"Of course! Do you have something to write with?" I said.

"No, sorry."

"No worries, Bella!" I called. She looked up instantly. "Do you have a pen or something?" She popped open the purse she was carrying—Alice had forced her to bring it—and pulled out a pen. She tossed it to me. "Thanks."

I leaned over and took Cady's napkin. I wrote my number across it, with my name beneath. I handed it to her. She smiled a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Cady said suddenly. I nodded my head. "Is that girl your with, the taller one, is she like—a model?" She looked embarrassed to be asking. I glanced at Bella who was ignoring us, even though she could hear everything. Jacob was openly laughing.

"Nah." I said. Cady nodded.

"I'll call you." Cady said.

"Yeah, see you soon." I walked back to my table. Jacob was still laughing, but this time at me instead of what Cady had asked. Bella and Nessie looked at me.

"What?" I said as if nothing happened. Ten minutes later I saw Cady and her brother leaving, a napkin sticking out of her back pocket.


	5. Unhappy Night

**DISCLAIMER: Do I ****really need this?**

**A/N: So this chapter is alittle rough. It will make more sense a little later. I hope you like it, seeing as I'm unsure. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

_**CADY**_

The car pulled into the long drive way before coming to a stop. Chris and I sat in the car, silent, for a moment.

"Do you know anything about a town called Forks?" I asked looking at Chris.

"Yeah, it's pretty small but I hear it's a nice place to live. Sammy talks about moving there every so often. I'm sure if she wasn't still in school we'd have a house there. She already set up a job with the hospital. She only has about a month of school left." Chris said. I could hear that living in a small town did not sound appeasing to Chris. He has always lived in the city.

"Are you looking at houses?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think Sammy might be going tomorrow. She doesn't have school until late." Chris said.

"She's going to Forks?"

"Yep. It's a long drive, too." I could tell he was thinking about his restaurant.

"Why does she want to live there?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say Sam isn't much of a city girl." Chris said. We didn't say anything for a minute. "The wedding's in July." Chris's voice was quiet.

"I guess I'll be coming to Seattle again this summer." I said; the thought was actually welcomed.

"I guess so."

"I'm going inside now." I decided, unhooking my seat belt.

"I'll be there in a minute." Chris said. I nodded my head and I closed the door of his fancy new car. I made my way to the front door and let myself in. "Sammy?" I called.

"In here!" Her voice sounded nice, comforting.

"What's up?" I sat down at the table and watched as she walked around, cooking.

"Making dinner, what about you? Where's Chris?" Sammy stirred something.

"Chris is out in the car. I think he's burnt out." I said.

"Hmm. I bet. He is a busy guy." Sammy turned to face me, smiling. She seemed to be in a great mood.

"So, Chris told me about you wanting to move." I said searching for a conversation starter.

"Oh yeah! See I graduate next week," Chris was definitely overestimating. "Then we have the wedding on July sixth. I'm going to get my dress refitted about three days before then incase I start showing…I doubt it, but I just want my dress to fit." She shrugged as if it was the least of her worries. "I have a job set up in Forks already, but it's not set in stone. Chris doesn't want to leave because of his restaurant, except he doesn't usually open until ten anyways so he has all morning to get there whereas I'd be working days on end so it just wouldn't be good to live so far away."

"Don't you have any hospitals in Seattle that want you?" I said.

"Well, sure. A bunch of places requested me and even though I'm set on Forks I could still go to any one of them. The only difference is that I want to be in Forks. It's perfect for me." I could hear it in her voice. She needed to be there. It was her place. Chris's place would be just about any city—Sammy was a small town girl.

"I think Chris will go anywhere for you." I told her.

"I know," She sighed. "That's the problem. He doesn't exactly want to go, but he would for me. It's slightly painful."

"You're looking at houses?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have a few in mind." Sammy sat down across from me. "I'm driving down to Forks tomorrow."

"Can I come with?"

"Of course! It would be so nice to have a second opinion." Sammy's face was all bright and happy. "Did you two eat? Are you hungry?"

"We had dinner already."

"Okay, I hope you had a good time today." Sammy stood up and went back to cooking. I was about to respond when there was a loud bang and then the squeal of tires on the street. Everything was so silent, but unlike Sammy I knew that noise. It was a noise you could hear all day in the bad parts of L.A. It was a noise that could make you pee your pants. Sammy had her head up and her eyebrows furrowed. I jumped from my chair and ran to the front door. I yanked it open and looked around, searching. My eyes found a body lying close to Chris's car. I ran out the door and skidded to a stop next to it. My world seemed to freeze as I stared into his eyes, my big brother lying in front of me bleeding. I pulled my shirt over my head, thanking God I had wore a tank top underneath it. I rolled my shirt in a ball around my hand and pressed it to his gut, where it was bloody. I felt myself screaming for Sammy to call 991, I could feel Chris breathing heavy, gripping my free hand. I could hear sirens blaring in the distance, Sammy leaning over Chris saying soothing things. I knew she was crying and that I was crying.

Before I could make sense of everything Chris was being pulled away on a stretcher. I kept my eyes locked on the door Chris had gone through. Sammy was glaring at the floor. She held one of my hands and the other was pressed against her stomach. Even though the baby wasn't really a baby yet, it was there.

When a police officer walked up to Sammy and me, I sucked in jagged breath. "Hello, I need to ask you two some questions." We nodded. "Can you tell me what happened, what you saw?"

"We…we were talking and Chris—" Sammy had attempted to explain, but once she said Chris's name she started hyperventilating. "Chris had stayed in his car. We, him and I, had gone out of town today," I stared. "When we got back he said he needed a minute so I went inside. Samantha and I were talking about something when I heard a loud bang. I've lived in Los Angeles my whole life so my mind worked quickly. I'd heard gun shots before so I went outside and did what I could, but Chris was alone. Whoever it was…they were gone already."

"Why did Mr. Evans stay outside?" The officer asked.

"We were talking about things and he's had a lot on his mind and he just needed a chance to take a breath." I said.

"Okay, thank you ladies. I'm going to need to question Mr. Evans when he wakes up." The officer stood and left us alone.

"Sammy?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You live so far from the actually city…no one drives by your house…why would someone just drive by and shoot him?" It didn't make sense. There was something completely off about all the facts.

"Do you think someone was out to get him?" Sammy murmured. I didn't answer. I didn't want to think.

"I'm going to go call my mom." I told her standing up. I walked away and stood against a wall, dialing my home number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Yes?" My mom said angrily. I hadn't thought about how late it was now.

"Mommy?"

"Cady, what's going on? Why are you calling so late?" My mom asked, getting anxious.

"Mom…we're at the hospital…"

"Why?"

"Chris…"

"Cady Nicole Evans, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well…" I began, feeling extremely tired.

XXX

_**SETH**_

I was really hungry. Even though I had eaten only an hour ago, I was hungry. That was the sucky part of being so…wolfish. I was out running patrols now thinking about the girl, Cady. She was beautiful. Everything about her made me want to explode with sunshine.

_Gag! Seth get over it._ Leah thought.

_Shut up!_ I begged. Sometimes I wish I could have my mind to myself, which was nearly impossible while running patrols. I could ignore whoever was changed at the time but not very well. You can't really block out voices in your head.

I thought about several things now. I thought about my mom, who was probably hoping I'd come home any second. I went home every now and then. Not very often though, Leah went home whenever I did because she didn't want to be around the Cullen's more then necessary. Speaking of them…my patrol was just about done. Besides that Jacob needed to be out here. It was his turn. I jogged towards the big white house, stopping in the trees to phase and pull on shorts. As a human I ran up to the house and walked in.

"Hello Seth." Carlisle said. He was sitting on a clean couch next to Esme. The house was quiet.

"Hey doc. Where is everyone?" I said.

"Jacob and Renesmee are in the kitchen everyone else is out hunting." Esme said, in her motherly voice. I smiled at them and went to the kitchen.

"Seth!" Nessie called when I took a seat next to her.

"I guess I have to go now." Jacob sighed, standing up from his chair.

"Bye Jake!" Nessie gave him a big smile as he left. Once he was outside Nessie looked at me. "Seth, can you please explain to me why you're all giddy?"

"I think…you know that girl who I was talking to in Port Angeles?" I said.

"Yes, the pretty blonde one. Why?"

"I think I imprinted." I said. This was the first time I said this and it felt strange, but truthful.

"Really?" Nessie had thought imprinting was insanely cool.

"Yeah. I don't know, I just glanced at her and then it was like heaven. I felt peaceful and perfect. It was all coming from her though. I needed to talk to her. I had to. I gave her my number…do you think she'll call?"

"I think that she would be an idiot not to. Seth, that is beautiful." Nessie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need her to call. I can't imagine not having her in my life."

"I think everything will work out. Trust me," Nessie patted my arm.

It was hard not to trust her. I would have to pray Cady would call.

XXX

_**CADY**_

My parents were flying in tomorrow. Sammy and I had been sitting in the waiting area for three hours before someone walked towards us. He looked grim, but so did most people in this hospital. I stared at him and nudged Sammy. She jumped out of her chair and I stood slowly. The man stopped in front of us.

"Mr. Evans is going to be fine. He had so internal bleeding, but he is stable. He should be able to go home in a few days." The doctor told us. I felt tears leaking from my eyes. I was so relieved.

"Can we see him?" Sammy asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." He said gesturing for us to follow him. We walked through the hallways before entering a room. Chris lay on a bed looking really tired. Sammy walked quickly to him and placed her hand on his cheek. His eyelids opened slowly.

"Sam…" His voice was quiet and rough.

"I'm here honey. I love you so much. You're going to be okay!" Sammy kissed his forehead.

"Sam can you do me a favor?" Chris asked.

"Anything."

"Can we move? Small town life is looking much better." Chris said. Both Sammy and I laughed.

"Yeah," She nodded pulling a chair close to his bed. She held his hand and stroked his cheek.

"I'll drive hours to go to work and you can for school. Just let's move…" Chris muttered.

"Sure, anything." Sammy was crying again, but this time it was out of happiness. I moved closer to Chris's bed.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Cady, hi…" Chris said, closing his eyes. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"I know," I leaned down hugged him, which wasn't easy.

Chris fell asleep from all the drugs in his system. He seemed peaceful. I decided to go back to the waiting room for a while, maybe sleep. When I say down in a chair I felt something in my back pocket. I pulled out a napkin with the name Seth Clearwater written above a phone number. Seth… He was nice, but he would have to wait for a better day.


	6. Seth's Friends

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my plot.**

**A/N: This chapter is longer than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Chris was lucid enough the police officer questioned him. Chris sat up, his back against the pillows, looking in pain. Sammy hadn't left his side and it was clear she wouldn't. The officer stood at the foot of Chris's hospital bed, with a notepad open.

"Did you see the shooter?" The officer asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

"What did he look like?"

"I know who he is." Chris said, ignoring the question. "He was an employee at my restaurant once. I fired him last week. His name is Stanley Wilker. His twenty-three I think. White, short."

"Stan? Are you sure?" Sammy said.

"Positive," He said. Chris was certain, you could tell. The officer nodded at us all, and left the room. About an hour ago I had thought knowing who hurt Chris would make it easier, make it so I knew justice would come, but I was wrong. It was more painful knowing. Knowing that Chris knew him, that he had spent days around him, it only made me want to hurt this Stanley more.

I stepped out of the room, just as my mom and dad came in. They were tired looking and nervous. When they saw Chris they ran to him, my mom touching his face and my dad standing back. I had to get away from this place. I couldn't stand it here. It drove me insane. I sat down against the wall outside his room. After a minute someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw Sammy. She looked like she never wanted to move.

"Chris wants me to go look at houses today." Sammy said, she sounded hoarse.

"Hmm," I laid my head on my knees.

"I'm only going because he really wants me too, will you come with me?" She asked. I stared at her large sad eyes and nodded.

"I need to get out of this place." I closed my eyes, letting the sleepless night crash on my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." Sammy said, pulling me up by my hand. We walked in silence until we got to the parking lot. I showed her where I parked the car last night, and we climbed in.

"It's about two to three hours drive." Sammy said, pulling into the busy street.

"Okay."

"Cady, what does it feel like?" Sammy asked. We were on the highway by the time she spoke.

"What?" I looked at her.

"For you, when you saw that Chris was…was…" Sammy paused. "What did you feel?"

"I felt like…it was my fault. I felt so guilty because I wasn't nice when we were kids. I felt bad for letting him stay in the car alone. My head was like on pause, like you were forced to stop a really good movie. Then once I was playing again, I was on fast-forward. Everything I could remember flew through my eyes. I remembered when I was thirteen, he had just moved out and I was so angry with him. I told him he was the worst brother for leaving me. All I could think was...what if he dies and I never told him how much he really means to me? Everything would have changed for me. My world would have ended." I said this all in a quiet voice, trying to hide the tears going down my cheeks.

"You should know that Chris misses you, and Callie. He misses you two so much. You are closer with him then he is with Callie, so sometimes he just misses you…but you should know that Chris loves you, a lot." Sammy said. "And when you told him that you could come to Seattle for a couple weeks he was _so_ happy."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sammy glanced over at me before looking back to the road.

"How did you feel?" I asked.

"Nothing. I felt nothing." Sammy said, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?"

"Chris is everything to me. He is going to be my husband. He is going to be a father. He is everything. My life, it seems. So I felt like I had absolutely nothing. Like one minute there is this beautiful little picture and the next, nothing. Everything was gone. I felt nothing." Sammy abruptly pulled the car to the side of the road and set her head against the steering wheel.

"He couldn't have been dead!" Sammy said in a strained voice. "I couldn't live without him. I know that it's silly and he's going to be fine so I shouldn't worry, but _what if_? I love Chris with everything. Do you remember last night when you said that Chris would follow me anywhere? I would do the exact same for him. If he really wanted to live in Seattle or L.A. or New York, I would go! I would go for him. My life was black and white before and now, with Chris, it's colorful."

I could hear that she was crying, but I sat still. I didn't move my position. A deep feeling was burning inside me. A new kind of love and respect for Sammy formed. She was right, it was dumb to worry about it now that Chris was fine, but she said what I would want someone to say for me. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over and pulled Sammy against me, wrapping her in a hug.

XXX

We sat on the side of the road for about twenty minutes before heading off. We didn't stop driving for the rest of the way, and Sammy drove a lot faster. We passed a sign saying _Welcome to Forks_ around noon. I hadn't eaten since Chris and I had been in Port Angeles and I doubt Sammy has ate since lunch yesterday, but we didn't stop.

"I called a lady who has been taking me around houses; she said she'd meet us at twelve thirty at this house." Sammy said. The car jerked to a stop in front of a large light blue house. There was a big porch and many windows. The house was very nice.

I looked at the clock, it was only twelve ten, but another car was waiting for us. A woman got out of the car and stood, giving us a minute to join her.

"Ms. Greene!" The woman said, shaking Sammy's hand. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She also had a fake tan and long finger-nails.

"Hi, Mrs. Kepper." Sammy said. Mrs. Kepper didn't seem to like the small town she was standing in. "This is my fiancé's sister, Cady Evans."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Evans." Mrs. Kepper shook my hand before gesturing to the house. "What do you think?"

"No, it's not right." Sammy frowned. "It's much too. We only want three bedrooms, and this obviously has more."

"I just thought you would like to look at something different." Mrs. Kepper said. "The other house is only a few minutes away if you would like to see it."

"That'd be nice." Sammy said. We piled back into the car following Mrs. Kepper.

"That woman is bother-some." I said.

"I know, I don't like her much. However she somehow mangers to cut the prices for me." Sammy shrugged, pulling the car to a stop again. We got out and looked at the house. It was smaller with two floors, and yellow. I looked at Sammy and saw that she was all bright. I could tell that she wanted this house.

"This is in your price range, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, upstairs, downstairs, and a basement." Mrs. Kepper said as we stood in the front yard. Mrs. Kepper sighed. When she saw the questioning look on my face she said, "Ms. Greene has looked at this house four times before." I nodded.

"Well, it seems like a good neighborhood." I looked around the street. "Oh look! There's a cop living down the street." I smiled at Sammy.

"This is really perfect." She said.

"Except that it's raining!" I said as a fat raindrop hit my head. "I'll go get an umbrella."

"Do you want us to wait, or just go inside?" Sammy asked.

"Go, I'm coming." I told her as I made my way back to car. I faintly heard a door open and close. I bent in the car popping the trunk. I went around and leaned in to pull out the black umbrella. When I straightened myself out a new looking car drove past, driving fast. The car pulled to a stop in front of the house with the cop's car. I watched as five people climbed out of the car. The first out was a tall guy. He was very pale with golden eyes. He had messy hair. I felt myself gawking because he was so…beautiful. A girl stood from the car. She had long brown hair and gold eyes. If I was correct, it was the girl from Port Angeles who was with Seth Clearwater. They were beautiful, and together. Obviously. Three people climbed from the backseat. One was the young girl who I remember seeing with Seth as well. Then two tall, boys who looked similar, which I instantly recognized as Seth Clearwater and someone else. When I looked at Seth I noticed he was staring at me with a big smile. As he ran down the street and stopped in front of me, it was only after I looked up at him I realized I was getting very wet. I opened the umbrella.

"Hi! Remember me? Seth? From Port Angeles?" Seth Clearwater said in a happy voice.

"Yeah, I remember. You're the guy who wanted to be my friend." I said. I looked around him and saw the other people who he had been with were looking at me. I noticed the beautiful guy was looking at the beautiful girl; it was sweet that he was so focused on her.

"Yep, that's me! I thought you were staying in Seattle?" Seth said.

"Wow, you remember a lot." I smiled. "I am. I'm just here with my brother's fiancé because they are looking into moving here." I gestured to the house.

"Oh, that's cool." Seth said.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you doing here?" I asked, thinking about how tall Seth was.

"I'm here with my friends. We came to see Bella's dad, Charlie." Seth said.

"Who is Bella?" I said, looking over at his friends again.

"The girl with brown hair." Seth looked over his shoulder.

"Is she the one I thought was a model?" I asked, feeling embarrassed all over again.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Seth!" The younger girl called. "Do we have to wait on you?"

"No!" Seth called, not saying loudly. However they all seemed to hear it. The four of them went inside the house. "So I was thinking we should hangout today!"

"What?" I said feeling tired.

"Yeah, you can meet my friends and—"

"Cady! Who is that?" Sammy stepped behind me, under the umbrella and looked up at Seth.

"Oh, this is Seth my…friend." I told her.

"Huh. Well nice to meet you." Sammy said.

"You too!" Seth smiled, and reached out to shake her hand.

"Do you live in this neighborhood?" Sammy asked.

"No, I live in La Push. But it's great here. You'd like it." Seth said.

"Thank you."

"Do you think Cady could hang out with me today?"

"I don't see why not. I have paperwork to do." Sammy smiled at me. "Be safe and I'll call you when you need to be back here."

"….okay?" I walked towards Seth. I handed Sammy the umbrella and followed Seth towards the house his friends went in.

"This is great!" Seth said. "I think you'll like everyone."

"Dude! I hardly know you," I said smacking Seth's arm. I laughed. Some reason I felt safe with him.

"And yet you're walking with me." He pointed out.

"Shut up before I turn around." I told him, still smiling.

"You love me, and you just haven't realized yet." Seth grinned down at me.

"Are you saying you love me?" I said.

Seth looked thoughtful before saying, "Sure. You're cool enough." I rolled my eyes at him. This was really weird.

When Seth opened the door to the house with the police officer I hesitated. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry." Seth reached down and took my hand. He pulled me in the house. I realized how hot his skin was. It wasn't normal. We stepped into a living room which had people packing in. I felt nervous and out of place. A man walked by us and then did a double look at me. He seemed to be about my father's age.

"I'm afraid I don't know you." He said.

"I'm Cady Evans. My brother and his fiancé are thinking of moving in down the street and Seth said I should come here…" I said. I felt like he would be angry but instead he just nodded.

"I'm Charlie Swan." Charlie said, shaking my hand.

"That's Chief Swan." Seth whispered in my ear. I glanced around the room. The younger girl stood up and walked over to me. She smiled. Even though she seemed to be only Callie's age I felt my jealousy picking. She was beautiful.

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." She said.

"Hi," I said. She reached over and hugged me. She went back to sitting next to the boy who looked similar to Seth. As I was closer to him now I realized they didn't look so much alike.

"That's Jacob," Seth said pointing to the other Indian boy.

"Hi, I'm Bella." The beautiful girl said, giving me a smile. The beautiful guy reached over and took her hand.

"I'm Edward." The beautiful guy said, glancing up for only a fraction of a second.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. I looked at Seth, who was staring at me. I smiled at him. Besides him being slightly stalker like, I felt something towards him. He was like a big ball of happiness that was sucking me in, and I didn't mind.

"Jacob!" Nessie said punching his arm.

"What?" He looked at her. His eyes were so full of love and care it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't have been the only one who noticed the way he was looking at her. It seemed weird for someone who was older than me to look at a little girl that way. It wasn't a look that a brother would give a sister or a friend. It was the look you could occasionally catch someone who_ loved_ you giving you that look. It made me stare at him longer then I should have.

The room was buzzing with conversations. I stood next to Seth in silence, watching everyone. I caught something that made Jacob very angry.

"We are thinking of moving soon." Bella told Charlie, who looked sad.

"No. You can't move!" Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed. "Calm down."

"You aren't moving." Jacob told her, he glanced at Nessie who was listening to them argue.

"Nothing is set in stone." Nessie said, placing her hand on Jacob's forearm. He looked at her for a minute before nodding. This was the most heated any conversation got, but I could see Edward glaring at Jacob at random and Bella and Nessie keeping the peace. There seemed to be a giant secret swirling on in the house. It seemed like everyone knew about it except Charlie and I. I enjoyed myself for the most part. It was nice to be with other people rather than at the hospital. Seth was always next to me, smiling and talking. After what felt like little time my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said as quietly as possible.

"Cady it's time to go." Sammy said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Alright…is everything okay?" I asked, my mind jumping to Chris.

"I finished the paper work…and your mom called. She said he was having trouble breathing and he is running a fever." Sammy said quickly.

"Oh! Okay, I'll be in the car in two minutes." I told her. I hung up and looked at Seth. "I have to go." I gave him a small smile.

"Okay, I'll walk you down." Seth said.

"It was nice to meet you all, really." I gave them all a smile before following Seth out the door.

XXX

_**SETH**_

I was lying across the floor in the Cullen's living room when Edward came in. He sat on the couch and after a few seconds Bella and Nessie came in. I had a sudden idea.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"Yes." He replied. He already knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyways.

"Could you tell me what you heard? In Cady's head, I mean." I said.

"Why do you want to know that?" Nessie asked. "That's an invasion."

"I want to know more about her, that's all." I reasoned.

"She is normal." Edward said. "She is angry with herself for feeling envious over Bella and Renesmee."

"Really?" Bella said.

"Yes, she thinks you're quite beautiful." Edward smiled at her before looking back to me. "She has a younger sister and an older brother. She liked being around us, thought we were all nice. Cady felt a disliking towards Jacob—"

"Why?" Nessie said.

"Because he was looking at you funny." Edward said. "She seems to like you, Seth. She also feels like she is betraying her boyfriend by being around you. She thinks it's abnormal to feel so comfortable with a complete stranger. Also, when she was on the phone she was panicky. She is very worried about her brother."

"She thought that about me?" I asked, feeling myself smile. "Why is she worried about her brother? He seemed perfect last night."

"He is in the hospital because of something that happened the night before…I got a flash of her memory when she thought it." Edward shrugged.

I decided not to worry about her brother. He seemed fine and I didn't want to seem cold, but she liked me! That's all I cared about at the moment.

"This is great." I sighed.

"Seth do you think it would be right to tell her everything?" Edward asked, reading my mind.

_I don't know…_

I don't know. What if she didn't want me around? She did have a boyfriend and she lived in another state. How would I be able to make this work?


	7. Hanging Out

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for my plot and OCs.**_

**a/n: Here is another chapter. (With Seth!) Enjoy.(:**

* * *

_**CADY**_

The moving thing was very rushed. According to Sammy the house in Forks was officially theirs and they are free to move in any time they liked. When I had asked Sammy what they were planning to do about their cabin she shrugged and said they were only renting it. After that I hadn't bothered keeping up with any of the plans. I didn't want to know.

I had been on the phone off and on with Justin talking about how I was feeling and what he was doing. Nothing changed in the hours of having my cell pressed against my ear. While talking with Justin, something inside me kept comparing Justin with Seth. Which was strange; I hardly knew Seth. Seth who seemed to like me, but when I called, his mom—I think—told me he was out.

Around nine p.m. I was trying to sleep in a rather hard chair because Sammy refused to leave Chris again. I really needed a change of clothes. Something I hadn't noticed until I was in the car back to Seattle was that I had blood stains on my tank top and rubbed up and down my thigh. I was so embarrassed I almost started crying. When Sammy asked what was wrong, I showed her saying how I couldn't believe I had gone to meet Seth's friends this way. Yet, I had nothing else to wear. I tried not to attract attention to me so no one would see.

I sat very still, letting sleep fall over me, when my phone buzzed. I groaned and pulled my phone to my ear.

"What?" I said. I didn't even care how rude I sounded.

"Would you like me to call back later?" A male voice said. I thought for a minute.

"Seth?"

"That's me." Seth said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so rude." I said.

"No problem. What's up?" Seth said. "My mom said you called. She also told me that you sounded very tired."

Oh God. "Really," I sighed. "Nothing is going on, I'm just trying to get some sleep, which isn't possible!"

"Why not?"

"I'm at a hospital." I yawned.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was panicked.

"No, no, my brother was but he's fine now. He should be going home tomorrow." I told him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that sucks. Do you want to go somewhere? With me?"

"Like…?"

"We could see a movie…hang out on the beach…hang out with my friends…" Seth suggested.

"All of those things sound fun, except I look terrible." I felt myself frowning. "I'd have to get cleaned up first."

"That's no problem. I can pick you up and take you home first." Seth said happily.

"I'd like that. Very, very much. Thank you." I sighed. "I'm at the hospital in Seattle. I don't know that name, but it's really big and white."

"I'll find it. Just be outside." Seth told me.

"Okay, see you soon! Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my cell phone and went back to Chris's room. My mom, dad, Sammy, and Chris were all chatting when I stepped in.

"Cady! Dear, how are you?" My mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm good, thanks. Um, I'm going out. My friend is picking me up." I told them all.

"Have fun." My mom said, smiling.

"I will. See you later." I made my way to a sliding door that led outside. I sat down on a bench, and waited.

XXX

"I called my friends and asked if it would be alright if I brought you over. They think it would be perfectly okay." Seth said. He was grinning in the driver's seat. I didn't mind him driving, mostly because I didn't know where we were going, but also because I was enjoying just talking. When Seth showed up I had bolted to the car and he drove me home where I took a nice shower and rummaged through my clothes. I couldn't find anything I liked so I pulled on a clean pair of denim shorts and a brown tank top. I left my hair wet, hanging on my shoulders. I didn't feel nervous as we turned up a long drive. I just felt happy. I think it was Seth.

We stopped in front of a large, beautiful house. I stared at the window, hoping to see something, but I didn't. I just followed Seth up the stairs of the porch and slowly inside the house. He pushed the door open and stepped in without knocking.

"Hi everyone!" Seth said in a joyful voice. I took in the people. Bella and Edward were sitting on a couch and Nessie sitting on the floor with Jacob. If there was anyone else, they were hiding. I noted that the house was very clean and very white.

"Hi Cady," Bella said, she smiled at me. I smiled back and looked around.

"This house is beautiful." I said.

"Esme will be glad that you like it." Edward said. I looked at him.

"Emse?" I wondered.

"She's my…mother." Edward said. I decided not to question his hesitation.

"Where is everyone?" Seth asked, sitting on a chair.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme are camping." Edward said.

"Carlisle is at the hospital." Bella said, "Alice is here." It was as if Bella had called this Alice person. A petite girl with a black pixie cut was walking down the stairs. Her gold eyes flickered around the room quickly.

"Ah, that's who I heard come in." The girl said. Her voice sounded like bells. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Cady." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked. It wasn't mean.

"Seth brought me." I told her. Her eyes flicked to Seth and back to me.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" She looked me over for a second. "Do you like shopping?"

"Sometimes, depending on things." I shrugged. Her smile widened.

"That's great. You see I loooove to shop!" Alice beamed.

"Really? Most people don't." I said. Alice looked pointedly at Bella.

"I know," Alice said. She finally sat down next to Bella. Everyone looked so comfortable here.

XXX

Seth and I were sitting on the porch to the Cullen house talking. The others were inside doing whatever.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Seth suggested.

"Well… I'm sixteen and my full name is Cady Nicole Evans. My father is filthy rich so I grew up with lots and lots of money. I have a brother who is twenty-four and a little sister who is thirteen. I have a boyfriend and a lot of friends back home. I don't eat fish or anything out of the sea for that matter. I love animals and I have no idea what I want to do for my life. So yep," I shrugged. I looked down at my feet. "And you?"

"I have a sister named Leah. I spend most of my time either at school or with these people," Seth waved his hand at the house. "My dad died a while ago…nothing has really been the same since, but life goes on. It was really hard at first, sometimes still is, but I think that maybe I'll be okay." Seth was staring at his hands. I took one of them and held it in mine, which was difficult because his were so much bigger than mine.

"I don't know what that feels like, losing someone I mean. I've never lost anyone that I loved." I said.

"Well I hope you never have to." Seth looked up with a sort of grimace.

I decided to change the subject. I didn't want him to be unhappy. "You want to know something about living in L.A.?" I said.

"Sure,"

"Everyone has something to hide. Sometimes it's like the city is just full of liars and cheaters. You never know exactly who a person is. Everyone has a dirty little secret." I told him.

"What's yours?" He said, smiling.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you." I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll figure it out, promise." Seth said.

"You really don't want to know." I warned.

"I won't care."

"You will.

"I won't."

I gave him a playful glare, before bumping him with my shoulder. We sat on the front step on the Cullen home for a while, just chatting. When Seth told me it was midnight I didn't care.

"Ugh, I need sleep, and I can't at the hospital." I rubbed my eyes. We were climbing in the car after we said good-bye to everyone.

"Why not?" Seth wondered pulling away.

"I just can't. I don't know why." I yawned leaning my head against the seat.

"Well, you could stay at my house for the night." Seth suggested. He let out a small yawn. I studied his face trying to see if he was meaning something. When I found no hints I shrugged.

"Do you think that would be okay?"

"Sure, my mom won't mind." Seth smiled at me. I noted that he looked more tired then I felt.

"If you say so." I muttered, closing my eyes. The sleep that had run from me for so many hours slammed down my shoulders, knocking me out cold.

XXX

A ray of sunlight covered my face, waking me. I slowly opened my eyes taking a moment before sitting up. When I did I looked around. The room was small and a bit messy. The bed was big so it took up a lot of space. There was single sheet laying over me, my tank top wrinkled from sleeping in it all night. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand as I yawned. I glanced down at myself; I must have been knocked out because I didn't remember getting to this room. I looked next to me. Seth was laying there with no covers. He had left a large gap between us making it clear all we did was sleep. He didn't have a shirt on, only basketball shorts. He was snoring a soft noise that was extremely peaceful. I watched his chest move up and down with his breath. I felt a warm feeling pass through my body. I carefully pulled the sheet off me and laid it across his sleeping body. As soon as the blanket touched his skin he jerked awake. He sat up quickly at looked around. When his eyes connected with mine he smiled.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi." I took a deep breath and tried not to yawn again. "What time is it?"

"Um, I have no idea." Seth said. He let out a yawn before sliding off the bed. I stared at his chest, which was muscled. The way his copper skin looked smooth as silk. I had the sudden urge to run my hands over his chest and arms.

I shook my head and yanked my cell phone from my pocket. The time was two seventeen p.m. and I had two missed calls and once voice message. I checked everything before listening to the message. It was from Sammy.

"Call me when you get this, I just want to make sure you're okay. Your parents went home early, and Chris and I are going to be home around noon. Call me!" Sammy's voice was slightly stressed so I dialed the house number and waited. It rang twice.

"Cady?" Sammy said, clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just stayed the night at my friend's because I passed out. I was exhausted." I summarized.

"Oh thank God." She said. "When you never came back or called I got nervous."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sammy assured me. "Do you know when you'll be home?"

"I don't know. I'll text your cell when I'm on my way. Promise." I told her.

"Okay, stay safe." She said.

"Bye." I hung up and looked for Seth. I realized he left the room. I stood, walking towards the open door. I peered out and saw no one. I stepped into the small hallway and walked towards where I could hear Seth's voice.

"Calm down Leah. It's not like we did anything! The door was open all night." Seth said in his easy-going voice.

"You can't just have girl's staying the night!" A girl's voice said. It was a pretty voice and I wondered what she looked like.

"Mom said it was fine." Seth said, and I stood in the doorway. I watched as Seth and a girl with hair to her shoulders talked. The girl had the same pretty skin as Seth, and she was very beautiful. "Cady, hi. This is my sister Leah." Seth said. He took my hand and pulled me towards them. I smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"I don't know you, so I'm just going to say this. Don't hurt my baby brother." Leah said before storming out of the house.

"Charming isn't she?" Seth laughed and went into the small kitchen. He pulled out two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Definitely." I sat next to him. "Your house is so welcoming and cute." I said twisting my head around.

"Haha, sure." Seth grinned at me and poured us breakfast. I felt happy.


	8. In The Car

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and my OCs. (:**

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter, I re-wrote it like, four times. I hope you all enjoy it! (:**

* * *

_"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort"_

_Distrubia- _Rihanna

* * *

Seth's car pulled to a stop in front of the house. I stared at it, making out the rooms with lights on.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I said, looking at his face.

"It's no big deal." Seth smiled at me. "I like spending time with you."

I bit my lip. "Seth it's not right."

"What?"

"This," I motioned at us. "I hardly know you—"

"You can't use that excuse anymore. We spent tons of time talking today." He pointed out.

"Fine, you obviously like me and I have a boyfriend." I said.

"We can be friends." He said.

"No, we can't." I looked at my lap.

"Why?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I kept my eyes down so I wouldn't have to see his face.

"I like you to much." I whispered. The car was silent for a while.

"Cady," Seth's voice was closer now. I glanced up and saw that he had leaned towards me.

"Hmm?"

"I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I don't care if you only like me as a friend. I just…I have to be in your life." Seth's voice was soft and I thought of what his sister had said earlier.

"This is going to sound crazy," I said. "But, there is this pull inside of me. And I think the pull is taking me to you." I stared into his eyes. It was like getting a glimpse at his soul. I felt warm and giddy.

"You feel that?" His mouth was moving up into a smile.

"Yeah, crazy right," My cheeks were getting warmer the longer we stared at each other.

"Do you think it would be wrong if I kissed you right now?" Seth asked, his face moved closer.

"No," My voice was quiet and my mind was completely blank. I wasn't worried about Justin. I wasn't thinking that Sammy was probably waiting for me. I wasn't thinking about anything except that Seth's face was an inch away from mine.

His lips touched mine and his hand moved to my hair. I pushed myself closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was like something in the world was finally the way it should. I could feel something burning in my chest, something that told me to hold on to Seth and never let go. And in that short, heated moment, I would have. I didn't want to ever let him leave. I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to be his. When he pulled away for air I could see that he was smiling. I sat back in my seat.

"I should probably go in." I said, not looking at him.

"Can I call you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled. I climbed out of the car as gracefully as I could. I walked to the front door slowly, trying to clear my head. I glanced back at the car and waved. I thought I saw a hand wave back but I wasn't sure. The car started and pulled away. I stared at the street it went down for a minute before opening the door. I walked in.

"Finally," Sammy called. I followed her voice to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table looking at a big book.

"Hey," I smiled at her. I sat across from her. "What's that?"

"A baby book, I wanted to know what to expect." She said. "Apparently I won't start showing till about month four. Maybe three, but that's good."

"I bet, when do you start barfing?" I asked, getting up. I went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. My stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry? I'll cook something." She jumped up and started pulling out pans.

"Sure, so when do you get morning sickness?" Sammy decided to ignore me as she cut something.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked.

"I hung out with a friend." I said, picking at my nail.

"Are you going out tomorrow again?" Sammy looked at me.

"I think so. I'm not really sure." I just shrugged it off. My head was still spinning from the kiss.

"Oh, well just keep us posted. Your brother was freaking out when you didn't turn up in the morning. If I hadn't talked him out of it he probably would have reported you missing! But I told him, that you are old enough to take care of yourself." Sammy said pouring noodles into a bowl. She handed me a fork and placed the bowl in front of me. "I'm off to bed." She kissed my forehead and left me by myself. I stared at the steaming noodles.

All at once it hit me. What had I done? I wasn't that girl who kissed other boys and had flings. I wasn't that girl. I was faithful. I felt my eyes stinging as I took in account what I had really done. Not only had I kissed Seth, but he knew I liked him more than a friend. It was wrong of me for doing this. I was suddenly that girl, the girl I never wanted to be.

XXX

_**SETH**_

The woods flew past me as I ran. I had missed most the day by spending it with Cady, so I was making it up. I would patrol all night. My mind wandered to my day. It had been so wonderful. We spent the day walking up and down the beach, talking about everything. I learned so much about her and how she was amazing. Of course she hadn't really intended me to make up that conclusion, but I did. I loved how she was so honest. I thought of that moment in the car. Her face as she looked up at me was sketched in my brain. She had been telling me she had a boyfriend and that she had liked me. Then she looked up at me. Her eyes were large and innocent looking. Cady was…everything. Just everything.

_Seth! Seriously, think about something else! I'm begging you._ Leah said in an annoyed voice.

_No thank you._ I though back, knowing I was smiling inside.

_Argh—gag._ Leah mentally shuddered. I felt out a bark like laugh. _Now I have to put up with you too! First Jacob, then Quil, now YOU!_

I decided to ignore her. She was such a downer sometimes. My day was exactly how I wished the rest of my life would be.

XXX

_**CADY**_

It might have been the fact that I slept most the day, but I couldn't sleep. My brain was on haywire as I thought of how what happened today could never happen again. Despite the fact that it was beautiful and perfect, I wouldn't let it happen again. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't be allowed to see Seth. I shouldn't. I closed my eyes and rolled over. No matter how many times I tried to get comfortable, I couldn't sleep. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the living room. A lamp and the T.V. were already on. I spotted Chris sitting in his giant chair.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I curled up on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep." Chris turned to face me. He looked pale and tired.

"Me either." I yawned.

"I love this house, you know?" He said. "I just—it doesn't feel the same. This was my home, but now…"

"It isn't. I think I get it." I said.

"Yeah, well that's why Sammy is eager to move so soon. She is so jumpy and stressed out. It's a good thing she does calming techniques and stuff like yoga."

"Why?"

"Too much stress can give her a miscarriage." His voice was low.

"Oh, that is good then." I nodded a bit. I instantly thought of how bad it would be if that happened.

"I told her that we aren't moving until after you leave. Maybe before the wedding…"

"Well, she should go out with some friends. That always calms me down, hanging out with people I trust I mean." I said.

"I bet." He paused. "I want to go back to work tomorrow. If only to check up on things, but I really should be there."

"I think it's a good idea." I said. "That's because it's you. You can't lie around, being useless."

"Exactly," He smiled at me. "Well I'm going back to bed." Chris stood up slowly, trying not to move his stomach. I watched as he left the room.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the living room, but sometime I drifted to sleep. The couch was much softer then I thought. My dreams were like flashes of my time with Seth. Everything was bright and happy. The way you see in movies. The kind of time that you could only want to have.

I jumped awake and looked around. I glanced at the clock hanging over the T.V. It was only five a.m. I groaned and dragged my feet back to my room, where I fell into my bed.


	9. Seth's Secret

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and Plot. **

**A/N: Here it is! This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Even if seemed to take forever, I can't figure out to make it any better. So, hopefully ya'll like it anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Seth called me, I was going to tell him that I wouldn't be seeing him ever again, but something in his voice changed my mind. I told him I would drive to La Push and meet him at the beach. I was nervous as I passed the welcome to Forks sigh. I had been planning what I would say since I turned on the car. Seth was like a drug. I didn't particularly want him, but after a few times it was like I needed him, just like a drug. My hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel as I pulled into a parking spot. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the car door as I waited for Seth. When I saw his tall figure walking closer, my heart beat faster. He was smiling as he stopped in front of me. Seth was wearing cut off shorts, and nothing else. No shoes and no shirt. This was extremely odd.

"Hi," I said stiffly.

"Hey!" He said, oblivious. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I need to talk to you." I said.

"Come on, let's go down the beach." Seth pulled me forward by the hand. I followed, biting my lip the whole way. It was silent for several long minutes. I pulled my flip flops off and walked barefoot in the sand.

"So, what's up?" He asked, grinning down at me.

"I can't see you again." I said. He stopped walking abruptly. I turned back and faced him.

"Why not?" He said, his voice was a bit shaky.

"Well, I thought about it a long time. When you kissed me last night it was wonderful. I felt complete, I guess. Then I realized, I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who is waiting for me to come home. I am not going to be that girl who cheats with some guy." I was staring at his face. His jaw was clenched and it looked like he was trying to keep calm.

"If I make you feel so complete then why not break up with him?" Seth said, his voice was laced with anger. It made me take a small step back.

"Why should I? Seth, I've been with him for a long time. I love him." I said.

"What was the point of talking to me, huh? If you love him so much why are you here?" Seth's voice was getting louder.

"I'm here because I like you! I wanted to be your friend but I can't." I shouted back. It was amazing that I had only known Seth for four days. It felt like months.

"I can't be without you." He said, his angry tone turned pleading.

"Yes you can. You don't know me. There is no reason for you to want me this way." I told him. My voice was getting louder and louder. "Seth I can't see you."

"I have to be with you." He said. "I cannot live without you."

"You're crazy!" I screamed. "Four days is not enough time for you to—"

"It's plenty time." Seth said. His voice was even.

I took a deep breath. "I refuse to be _that_ girl."

"You keep saying 'that girl' but it had no meaning." Seth said.

"It does too!" I screamed, finally losing it. "That's exactly my point. You don't know me, okay? We are just two people who met. I give up, Seth." My eyes felt wet.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, his eyes were a bit wide.

"It means I'm going home." I said. He must have caught something in my tone.

"To L.A.?"

"Yes, to L.A.! Back to my stupid boyfriend and my stupid life, because at home I won't have to see you." I started to walk back but Seth caught my arm.

"Don't go." He whispered. His face was full of panic. "Please."

"You're just some boy I met on vacation." I said, knowing that every word was like being stabbed.

"But you're not some girl. You're _the_ girl. You make me, complete." Seth said, using my words.

I just shook my head pulling way. I was walking back when I heard his voice.

"I don't need gravity."

I stopped and turned to face him. "What does that mean?"

"When you're with me, I don't need gravity to hold me to the earth. You are the only thing still keeping me here." Seth said. I just stared at him. This was crazy.

"That's insane."

"You keep saying that." He said. "But that doesn't make it any less true." With those final words Seth strode into the woods, leaving me standing there.

I did the only thing I could think of. I took off running in the direction Seth had taken. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest as my feet carried me around all the plants and wildlife.

"Seth!" I screamed. "Seth, come back!" He couldn't have gotten far. Yet there was no sign of him. He was simply gone, like a sort of magic trick. "Dammit!" I ran a hand over my face and took a step back. My foot slammed into something and I fell backwards. I let out a yell as I smacked into the forest floor. "Come on," I groaned. I rolled over so I could push myself up. My left hand was pushed against a lower part of the ground, but I still looked. My hand was lying in the center of a giant paw print. I would have sworn it was a bear print if it wasn't so large. I shoved hard on the ground and stood up. There was something out here. Something large enough to kill me quickly.

XXX

I sat in the sand, staring out at the waves. It was relaxing in its way. I think that after what happened nothing could calm me. I was jittery and scared. What if Seth got hurt? What if he would never talk to me again? I waited for what seemed like hours. My eyes flickered to the woods and back to the waves every few seconds. When I caught something out the corner of my eye, I jumped up.

Seth was walking towards me, very slowly. I bit my lip as he approached. When he was finally a few feet away, he stopped. He stared at something over my head. I glanced behind me, but saw nothing. I looked at his face.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I…"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. It wasn't good." Seth whispered, more to himself, I think.

"When you said that it was me holding you here, what did you mean?" I asked, trying not to upset him.

"It's hard to explain." Seth finally looked at me.

"I'll listen, I've got time and—"

"That's not it. I won't tell you if you don't want to be with me. I won't do that to you." Seth's voice was quiet and sad. I stepped closer to him.

"I…can be here for you. I just don't know in which way yet. That's all. Please, Seth, you can tell me anything." I reached for his hand. It was extremely hot. "Oh. Are you feeling okay? You should lie down!" I said. He laughed and sat down, pulling me too.

"Before I tell you, would you please explain the whole 'that girl' thing?" Seth asked.

I thought for a minute. "When I was fourteen my parents were fighting a lot. I asked my dad what was going on, but he said it was nothing to worry about. So one day I found out what they were fighting about. My mom had an affair. She wasn't sorry, per se. I think she was sorry she hurt my dad, but not sorry she did it. She was that girl. The one who had a happy life. She went out, met some guy, and almost ruined everything. I hated my mom for the longest time. I couldn't even look at her." I said. "I just don't want to be like that."

Seth looked deep in thought. "…I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say it."

"I'm a werewolf. Well, technically I'm a shape-sifter, but the term doesn't really matter. Cady?" Seth turned to me, where I was sitting. I was sure my face must have been comical. My mouth was hanging open and my eyebrows raised. I was staring at Seth.

"You're crazy!" I said, already scrambling to my feet. Seth reached up and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"I'm not. Just listen. The Quileute tribe's men turn into wolves when their natural enemy is near. I changed after my dad died, and trust me it's not fun. You can hear the thoughts of your pack, which is a bit confusing now that there are two…anyways I ran off because I got mad. When I lose control I phase, and I didn't want to hurt you. I know what that feels like from Sam and I just couldn't."

"You phased?"

Seth laughed a little. "Yeah, phasing is when we go from our human bodies to our wolf form, or vice versa."

"Our? There are more then you?" I asked.

"Sure there is. In Jacob's pack there's Leah, Quil, Embry, and me. In Sam's pack there is Jared, Paul, Brady, Colin, and a bunch of other people." Seth shrugged.

"Leah? Your sister? Is she like, the only girl?" I asked, thinking how that was the only girl name I heard.

"Only girl, yeah." He said.

"Why are there two packs?" I said.

"Well…when Bella and Edward came home from their honeymoon Jake went to the Cullen's place to see what was up. Bella was pregnant with Nessie and at first everyone in the pack freaked out. They were starting to plan to fight the Cullen's and kill them because they didn't know what Nessie would be. Jake was against it, killing Nessie would mean killing Bella and then he loved Bella. Sam was Alpha but Jacob rightfully was. When Jake started thinking about that and finally claimed his place the pack spilt. I was the first to follow Jake. Then it was Leah and then Quil and Embry." I stared at Seth's relaxed face and shivered.

"They were going to kill innocent people?" I said remembering what he said about the Cullen's.

"About them…they're vampires. Which is the pack's enemy, except Jake's pack is pro-Cullen."

"Vampires?"

"The best part about the Cullen's is that they only drink animal blood, which I think is why they have gold eyes. The other ones that kill people have red eyes."

"There is no such thing as vampires or werewolves." I said, shaking my head.

"I could phase for you." Seth said.

"What? No." I said quickly. "I just don't believe you."

"You have to!" He said, his face was panicked as he stared at me. I searched his eyes for the craziness I was expecting. I saw none.

"How? You have to know how this sounds. You're telling me that scary stories are real, and I'm supposed to believe you? I need some proof here." I could feel myself wanting to believe.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want to meet someone who will tell me the truth. Someone who isn't a wolf or a Cullen, someone….someone like me." I said, nodding. That couldn't be too demanding.

"Okay! I'm got it. I'm going to bring you to someone who won't lie, who is human." Seth stood up and grabbed me. He practically drug me to the car were he barely asked if he could drive before sitting down. He must have had a led foot because he drove like a crazy person. He only slowed when he jerked to a stop in front of a house. It was small and looked welcoming. He ran inside before I even had time to breath. He came outside with a girl, who had long black hair and smooth looking copper skin. She was beautiful and perfect. She was smiling at Seth…or trying to. One side of her face was pulled down into a grimace. Three claw marks had ruined her pretty face. I instantly wondered what had happened to her. The short sleeve t-shirt she was wearing showed that the scars went all the way down her body.

I slowly slid from the car and approached the girl and Seth. I kept a slight distance from Seth, still thinking he was crazy. The girl noticed my expression and sighed.

"I'm Emily," She told me.

"Cady," I replied, scooting farther from Seth as he moved. Emily sighed again.

"Come with me." She reached out and took my hand. She pulled me into her cute house. We went to a sofa and sat. I watched the way she moved, so graceful, so comfortable. "How are you holding up?"

"What?"

"Seth said that he told you, about the pack I mean." Emily said.

"Oh. That. Yeah he told me…it's just, not possible. Right?" I looked at her and hoped to see Emily agreeing but instead she smiled sadly.

"It's tough to taken in. It was easier for me when Sam told me, but we were really in love." Emily paused. "After a while though, I got use to it. I knew everything, and we have no secrets."

"So you believe this?" I asked.

"Of course I do. How could I not? Think about it, Seth is extremely tall for his age." Emily pointed out.

"And…I noticed his skin is really, really hot. He is also really dodgy with questions. Plus he wouldn't really give me his age." As I said this I felt the truth skinning in. Everything was clicking together, everything I had witnessed in a short time.

"Yes, well that's a wolf thing." Emily smiled. She was so breezy about the whole thing. "Did Seth tell you about imprinting yet?"

"What's that?" I asked, feeling much more comfortable around Emily.

"Imprinting is a bit hard to explain, but it's like soul mates only stronger. The love is the most powerful thing in the world. Sam explained to me once that for him I'm his gravity, I'm the one he can't live without." Emily smiled.

"Gravity…Seth said something about that. He told me that when he is with me he doesn't need gravity…even though I've only known him a few days." I muttered.

"Seth loves you." Emily said. "He will be anything for you. A brother, a friend, a lover. Seth is always going to be in your life."

"Do you think, I care about Seth?" I wondered.

"Yes, if you didn't you wouldn't be trying to understand, to deem." Emily told me.

"In some ways I think I love him, but I just don't know. I'm only sixteen, it's a little young to have found the love of your life." I whispered.

"That's up to you." Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily." I stared at her half-beautiful face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Please don't take offense, but how did you get your scars?" I asked, biting my lip. She was quiet for a moment.

"There are dangers of being around the wolves, especially new ones. Sam was pretty new when this happened. He got angry and lost control. He hated himself for what happened to me, but I didn't want that. He was so upset." Emily's voice was softer.

"That's terrible." My own voice had lowered.

"Yeah, but the worst part was seeing Sam beat himself up. That was the most painful." Emily grimaced.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said.

"Don't be. It's good that you know." Emily told me.

"Thank you, for talking to me. It's just…not believable. One second he's telling me he's a wolf and that his friends are vampires…it's just a little much. And crazy." I said. I hadn't felt relaxed since Seth stormed off into the woods.

"You're welcome," Emily said.

"I should go…thank you, really." I told her. She led me to the door and said good-bye to Seth. When I stepped onto the porch and watched him, watching me I was in a strange way relieved. And I had no idea why.

"Do you still think I'm crazy?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, definitely…but I think you might be telling the truth." I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry about earlier too. I shouldn't have been trying to force you into anything. When you kissed me I thought you want that kind of relationship, but if you don't that's okay. I'll be your friend. I want to be your friend." Seth took a step towards me.

"I don't know what I want you to be. You're great and funny and I get the feeling that you understand me…I just don't know though. I'm confused." I stared into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. But please don't make me leave you alone." Seth said. I could hear that he was worried I would do that.

"I don't think I could." I laughed a little. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure," Seth said.

Together we walked back to my car.


	10. A Piano

**Disclaimer: I on;y own my OC's and Plots.**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but I didn't have much to add. The next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days. Enjoy. **

* * *

After spending the day roaming the beach, shops, simply driving, and hanging out at Seth's house, we were finally left with one thing I didn't want to do. Seth told me it would be good for me. That eventually I'd have to deal with it.

Sure, I had decided to look past Seth being a wolf-person, but I don't know if I'd be able to do the same with people who sucked blood for a living. It was…frightening. Seth was different. I couldn't be scared of him. Not when he was sweet and funny and, well, Seth. I just couldn't. Seth was someone I wanted to see every second. Someone I would run away with. (At least, I think so. It's kind of hard to tell when I'm away from him.)

When we pulled into the long drive that I remembered from the other night, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I wondered if Seth could hear it. Seth got out of the car and waited for me. I slowly approached him.

"I don't know…" I said, biting my lip.

"They won't bite!" Seth said in a playful tone. At my expression he sighed. "Look, they don't hurt people. Besides you liked them before you knew.'

"I just…it's different with you, because you're you!" I said. "But they…"

"I know you're still trying to believe all of this, but try and remember that no one attacked you in the other times you've been with them." Seth said, looking hopeful.

"It's hard to believe that you turn into a werewolf, but I do. The believing part isn't the problem…it's the part that they're—"

"They won't hurt you." Seth said, cutting me off. "And if they even tried—which they won't—I'll protect you. I promise."

"You do?" I breathed.

"Yeah," Seth smiled at me.

"Okay, let's go then." I took his hand and stepped forward. He started walking and I had to jog to keep up. When we got to the door Seth just walked in like he owned the place.

"Hey anyone home?" Seth called out. Two people I'd never seen before came walking, slowly, down the stairs. The man had blonde hair and the gold eyes they all had. He looked more beautiful than any movie-star I'd ever seen. He looked friendly enough. The woman had caramel-colored hair and a heart shaped face. She looked warm and motherly. Her eyes were the same golden.

"Hello Seth, who's this?" The man said, smiling.

"This is my…friend, Cady." Seth said.

"Nice to meet you Cady, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The man said. He offered his hand and I eyed it for a few seconds. I didn't know if he noticed my hesitation. I reached my own hand forward and shook his hand.

"Do you work at the hospital here?" I asked. I found it a bit odd that a vampire would work in a hospital.

"Yes I do." He said smiling. His beauty was slightly blinding.

"My soon-to-be sister-in-law is going to be a nurse, and she has a job set up here." I said. As I said this I felt a bit scared for Sammy.

"That's wonderful." Carlisle said. My eyes drifted to the woman at his side.

"Hi," I said to her. Even though I knew she was a vampire—because she, in a way, looked like the rest of them—I had a feeling of safety with her there. She smiled at me.

"I'm Emse, it's very lovely to meet you." The woman said. She didn't offer her hand like the doctor did. She just smiled kindly. Seth seemed oblivious to my stiff-ness.

"So where is everyone?" Seth asked. His eyes flickered to mine before looking back at the doctor.

"Out hiking," He said easily. "They should be back later."

"Oh well, do you mind if we just hang out here?" Seth asked, taking a step to the couch, dragging me with him.

"I'm running out to the hospital, you'll have to ask Emse." The doctor said.

"I certainly don't mind, I'll be upstairs if you two need me." Esme said before turning to the doctor. He leaned down and pecked her lips. It was so simply and cute, but I could feel the love radiating off of them. Carlisle walked out the door and Esme headed back up the stairs. I watched until she was out of hearing distance.

"How come every time someone disappears they're 'hiking'?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well if you really want to know, they're out hunting." Seth said casually. We sat down on the white sofa.

"I just realized something." I said.

"What's that?"

"You said that the vampires are your natural enemy, right?" He nodded. "Well, when Carlisle shook my hand his skin was freezing cold, whereas yours is burning hot. You're opposites." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Seth smiled down at me. "Tell me something about you that no one knows."

"Um, I really want to be in the music industry. I know its sketchy dream and that everyone just wants to be famous…but I have this feeling in me that is like magic." I said. I was staring at the wall. It wasn't really something secretive, but no one knew. Not Chris or Callie, my mom or dad, not even Justin. No one knew.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. I can play the piano and everyone tells me I can sing well…but I just don't know.

"Would you play something for me?" Seth asked.

"What…?" I turned to where he was gesturing. A grand piano sat on a platform. It looked lonely. "I suppose." I stood up and walked over to the piano, where I sat down on the bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and closed my eyes, racking my brain for something. Notes starting filling the room and I faintly noticed Seth slide on the bench next to me. I kept my eyes closed as I played. Everything sounded so much clear and beautiful.

"Isn't this from _The Wizard Of Oz_?" Seth whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as I started humming with the piano.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby…" _Mt voice came out soft and steady. I didn't continue the words because the door opened. My fingers froze and my eyes snapped open. Nessie and Jacob had walked in followed by Edward, Bella, and Alice.

"Hi!" Nessie said, a smile spreading across her face. I could visibly feel my eyes widen. I knew that Seth would protect me if needed, but I was still frightened. I felt a shiver run over my body.

"Hi…" I said slowly. Seth shot me a look that I only could guess that he didn't want me to worry.

"How are you?" Nessie asked.

"Fine, you?" I noticed my voice seemed to be an octave higher than normal.

"I'm wonderful; do you two want to come hang out with Jacob and me?" Nessie asked.

"Er—" I looked to Seth for help.

"We're just going to stay here. Have fun though." Seth said. Nessie shrugged and pulled Jacob from the room. Bella, Edward, and Alice were whispering so quickly I could barely see their lips moving. "Why don't you keep playing?" Seth suggested.

"I suppose." I muttered. I continued to play the notes, but didn't dare move my mouth. I watched my hand move over the keys, silently panicking. I got the feeling that I was being talking about.

"You're really good." Bella said, stepping closer. She leaned asked the piano carefully.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Seth, could I talk to you in the kitchen?" Bella asked softly. She didn't sound angry or rather, anything. Her tone was completely blank of emotion.

"Sure—you okay?" Seth turned to me, touching my shoulder. I nodded, concentrating on my hands. I felt him move, but I heard no footsteps.

XXX

I pulled the bed room door closed; thinking how today hadn't gone as planned. I had gone to La Push to tell Seth that I wouldn't be seeing him only to end up finding out Seth was a werewolf, he imprinted on me, and his friends were vampires. Some part of me still refused to accept this information, but I had a great feeling that Seth wouldn't lie to me.

When I came home around nine, I was welcomed with finding Sammy crouched over the toilet, barfing. I stared at her for a while before deciding to say something.

"Guess the morning sickness started." I said, laughing. Sammy shot me a glare and went to brush her teeth. I laughed all the way to my room. Now I was sitting on my bed, staring at my cell phone. I hadn't even realized it, but I had managed to ignore all of Justin's calls since Tuesday night. Seeing as it was only Thursday now, I was a bit surprised that I had ten missed calls. I used speed dial and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Justin said.

"It's me." I said, laying back.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you." Justin said angrily.

"I meet some people. We were just spending time together…that's all." I told him. More like I'd met mythical creatures.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't mean you should ignore me." Justin was starting to sound whiney.

"Justin, I had my phone on silent. It's not like I purposely did that." I sighed. It was so much easier with Seth.

"Have you talked to Maggie lately?" He asked.

"No, why?" I didn't really care. Maggie was my closest friend back home, she hadn't called yet, but that was just Maggie.

"I was just wondering…"

"Are you alright? You sound a bit...funny." I said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look I have to go." Justin said.

"Okay, bye."

"I love you," Justin said.

"Yeah, okay." I clicked the end button. I almost felt as if I wasn't only ending the conversation, but also the relationship.


	11. Information

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and Plot.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm going to attempt to post as many as I can before I leave for Flordia on Friday. Enjoy this!**

* * *

Groaning, I rolled over. It was Friday morning, meaning that in one week I would be going back to Los Angeles, California. The thought almost made me cry. In one week I would be leaving Seth. Despite everything crazy and stupid that has happened in this week, I could imagine spending the rest of my life here. Here is Washington. Here with Seth. Unfortunately I was only sixteen.

I pressed my face into my pillow. Would Seth want to see me today? Or would he be busy doing wolf stuff?

After several minutes I got up and went to the living room. No one was out, but I could hear voices so I walked to the kitchen. Sammy and Chris were sitting at the table. They both had a bowl of cereal in front of them. Chris smiled up at me while Sammy glared into her bowl. I figured it was probably a pregnant thing. I sat next to Chris.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Hey! Do you want to do something today? I don't know, like go into the city?" Chris asked.

"Erm, I guess so." I muttered raising my eyebrow.

"No, you can't." Sammy growled, finally looking up. She looked angry and tired.

"Huh?" I took in her face.

"You can't go out!" She said loudly. "Not if you're taking him with you."

"What is Chris in trouble or something?" I laughed.

"No, he just wants to go to work. But he shouldn't!" Sammy snapped.

"I have to go in. Stacey can't run the place. She can barely carry a tray of food!" Chris said.

"Yet she is the manager!" Sammy screamed.

"I have to go! Stacey has anxiety problems. She can't handle it. I have to go in." Chris's voice was rising, as was Sammy's.

"She can live, and if she can't deal with it then fire her!" Sammy threw her bowl in the sink. I was almost surprised it didn't break.

"Samantha! I'm not going to get killed!" Chris stood up.

Sammy did the same. "You almost did."

"Yes and now Stan's in jail. So why don't you chill out?" Chris yelled.

"No! I refuse do go through that again. You aren't going!" Sammy stormed out of the room. I half expected Chris to follow her, but he just stood there. After a long silence he sighed.

"We usually don't fight…but with all the stress and hormones…well…" Chris's sounded exhausted.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Chris muttered. He left the room also and a second later I heard a door close.

I sat still for a long time. I hadn't even wanted to get out of bed, but I did. And now…well today just seemed to suck. There was a light knock on the door. I got up. I twisted the deadbolt and came face to face with Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at his happy face.

"I came to see you! And bring you ice cream." Seth said happily. He held up two cups. I smiled and let him in.

"Ice cream? Really?"

"Yep! You told me you liked vanilla and chocolate mixed, so that's what I got you." He handed me a cup and a plastic spoon.

"How sweet," I said. I had intended the comment as teasing, but inside it was true. I don't think Justin even knows I eat ice cream.

"That's what I'm here for." Seth grinned. I sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to me. He sat next to me.

"I like your pajamas." Seth said, poking my belly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I muttered.

"What do you want to do today?" Seth asked.

"I want to sit here and watch movies and talk." I said with a big smile. Seth shrugged.

"Sure thing." He said. He scooped up so of his ice cream and stuck it in his mouth.

Within the next hour we were watching a cheesy musical and laughing.

"This has got to be the stupidest movie in the world!" Seth said as a guy skipped across the screen.

"Definitely." I agreed. Seth, who seemed to always be hungry, talked me into making a bowl of popcorn. I set the bowl on his lap and leaned against him. "You know, I never found out one thing that no one else knows about you."

He thought for a second. "I have no idea. Remember about the whole sharing a mind with the pack? Well….I don't really have any secrets."

"Bor-innng!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess." Seth shrugged.

"You know, that when I'm with you I feel like every problem I have is gone." I said.

"Really," He said softly.

"Yeah…and it's times like these where I feel like I've now you forever rather than a week."

"It feels like that for me, too."

"I really like you, you know?" I stared at the popcorn.

"Thanks," Seth smiled at me.

"I like you so much I would waste a bowl of popcorn on you." I commented.

"What do you mean?" Seth looked at me. I just smiled and took a handful of popcorn. I snapped my wrist forward, throwing all the popcorn at Seth's face.

"Gahh!" He flinched back. I jumped away, laughing. "Think that's funny?" Seth called. He threw a giant handful at me. The next second we were throwing popcorn all over the room. We were laughing and calling at each other.

When Chris's door open and he stepped into the room, he looked around. His eyes followed every piece of popcorn and then he looked at me and Seth. "Just clean it up." He said, walking to the front door.

"Are you going out?" I called.

"Yes, and Sammy's asleep, so keep it down." Chris said. Then we were alone again. Seth and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter. I fell on the couch and Seth sat next to me. My ribs were hurting when I finally calmed down.

"That was great." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Tell me about it!" Seth agreed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why do I like you so much?" I whispered.

"Because I'm awesome?" He asked. I could feel him smiling.

"I'm being serious." I said, glancing up.

"Maybe it's because you know you can be yourself around me." Seth said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I'll never be disgusted by anything you do. I'll always love you." Seth shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I suppose that could be it." I thought. It was kind of true. "Maybe it's just the fact that you imprinted on me."

"That's what I was saying." Seth said.

"Well now it's my idea because I gave it a name!" I said, poking his arm.

"That's not fair." Seth whined.

"Your point?" I laughed. "Come on, we need to clean our mess up before Sammy wakes up." I stood, yanking on his arm. He groaned in complaint before standing also. I headed off, to find a broom.

XXX

Time with Seth appeared to pass faster than it did when I was alone. All day long we hung out. We laughed and talked. Then before I knew it, it was night and Seth had to go 'patrol'. Once he was gone however, the evening drug on and on. It felt never ended and slightly painful.

I sat at the small kitchen table and stared out the window that gave a view of the empty street. I was all alone. Chris was still out and Sammy went to school hours earlier. I stared at the street, hoping someone would come to me. I knew it wouldn't happen, one—both Sammy and Chris told me they would be home until _late_. Two—who else, besides Seth, knew where I was? So, when I saw a familiar red car pull into the drive, I hopped up in surprise. I ran to the door and threw it open. My feet carried me out into the yard where I yanked the person who just climbed out of the car, in a hug. Her curly orange-ish hair brushed my face.

"Maggie!" I said. "What in the world are you doing here?" I squeezed her before stepping back. She smiled at me.

"I talked to your mom and she talked to Chris and they both agreed I should come up here to keep you company. So I packed a bag and drove up."

"You drove to Seattle from Los Angeles?"I asked.

"It took forever. And I kept getting lost, but I'm sure you could have guessed that." Maggie said.

"So when did you get back from New York?" I said, pulling her to the house. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. I closed the front door behind us and took Maggie to my room. She sat on the bed and I did the same.

"A few days ago, and I was going to call you but I decided I'd just surprise you." She paused. "New York was amazing, and really different. East coast people…wow. I just don't know how to describe it."

"Can I asked you something?"

"Of course," Maggie said. Her eyes were bright and happy.

"Justin called me last night and asked if I had talked to you. You probably have no idea why, but it was really weird. Any ideas?" I said, watching her face. Her smile dropped and she looked at her hands. "What?"

"I didn't just come here to keep you company. I had to tell you something that I couldn't say over the phone." Maggie said her voice level was lower.

"What is it?" I asked slowly. I was half-certain I wouldn't like the answer to my question.

"Well, you know Jenna? That one girl I've been hanging out with?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I asked around and someone told me that she was at Justin's house, so I went over there. The door was unlocked so I just went in…" Maggie stopped.

"And?"

"They…they were—" Maggie took a deep breath. "They were having making out and his hands were all up her shirt…and I couldn't _not_ tell you! I'm your person."

"You are my person…" I nodded. "Are you sure?" My eye sight was blurring and my cheeks were wet.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be telling you this." Maggie said. She reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"I loved him. I loved him enough to only be friends with an amazing guy…I…" I broke off, letting the tears overcome me.

It was almost ironic. I had told Seth no because I was with Justin. I had pushed Seth away because I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who cheated on me when I was only gone for a week, a boyfriend who doesn't even care about me.

XXX

It was made three in the morning when I heard a light tapping on my window. I sat up slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. Pushing myself out of, I carefully climbed over Maggie's sleeping body. My feet carried me to the window that I slid open. I stuck my head out and looked around.

"Hello?" I called out in a loud whispered.

"Cady! Hey!" Seth's voice said out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I wanted to see you. You are my friend." Seth said.

"I don't want to see you anymore." I muttered.

"What?" His voice was layered with a bit of hurt.

"I don't want to see you!" I hissed.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"That's not a good enough reason." Seth said.

"And why not?"

"Because I refuse to let you push me away."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going home tomorrow, or today, anyways." My voice cracked.

"Why are you going home?" Seth called. His voice was getting louder.

"I just am!"

"You can't leave me."

"Yes I can. And…I don't want you to come and see me. Ever. I just, I can't be around you again. Please. Do this for me." I was crying again. This time was harder. I liked Seth a lot more.

"Cady…"

"No, let me go Seth. Just, let me go." I whispered before slamming the window shut.

I was going home tomorrow, and nothing would change my mind now. I would leave a week early. I would live my life, pretending that I had never seen Seth that night in Port Angeles. I would pretend that I had never met him.


	12. My Luck

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and plots. **

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter. Smiles for me! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll be posting again soon!**

* * *

_**SETH**_

I went to the door and knocked loudly. I needed to talk to her. The door opened slowly, showing a girl I'd never seen before. The girl had long, curly, red-orange hair and blue eyes. Her body was so thin it almost looked sick.

"Hi, can I help you?" The girl said. Her voice was soft and kind.

"Is Cady here?" I said, peering over her head.

"Are you Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah," I looked down at her.

"I'm Maggie, a friend of Cady's." The girl said, her hand reached out. I took her hand and shook it.

"Hi," I said.

"Look, Cady doesn't want to see you." Maggie said.

"Well that's just too bad." I took a step closer.

"Cady is going home, okay? She can't be here anymore." Maggie stepped from the house and closed the door behind her.

"Why not?" I said. "She can't leave me."

"She told me to tell you something." Maggie said slowly.

"Okay."

"It was a summer fling. That's all you two were. You were a good friend, but it's time for her to go home and go back to her family."

"That's not true. It wasn't just a _fling_ and she knows that!" I said, my hands shaking. Maggie frowned.

"It was nice to meet you." She turned back and went into the house. "Bye," and then the door snapped shut. I stared at it for a long time, but no one came. I turned on my heel and ran to the trees behind the house. Once I was undercover I quickly undressed and phased. Now as a wolf, I pushed myself far away from Cady.

XXX

_**CADY**_

I watched from the window in my room. I watched Seth take off, running to the woods. Then, so quickly I nearly missed it, he was gone and a tail flipped from sight. I looked away.

"What's going on Cady?" Maggie asked from the doorway. I turned to face her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you tell me to say that? It wasn't right." She said.

"Don't bother getting the story because…the fairytale is over." My voice was low and cracked over random words.

"Fine, let's pack." Maggie sighed. She went to the dresser and started throwing my clothes into my bag. We spent an hour tossing everything in there. Occasionally one of us would say something and the other would reply, but conversation didn't flow. I felt like my head was going to explode with pain.

"Cady, can I talk to you?" Chris's voice called. I set down wallet and went to the living room. He was sitting on his chair, waiting.

"Sure," I sat down on the couch.

"You don't have to leave so early you know?" He said, not quite meeting my eyes.

"I know, but I am. I'll see you at the wedding." I told him.

"Yeah…I just wish you would stay." Chris said quietly. Maggie stepped into the room, dragging my bags and hers.

"Everything is ready." Maggie said before taking the bags out to her car. A few minutes later I faintly heard her trunk pop. I stood up and so did Chris.

"I'll miss you." I hugged him.

"Really, Cady, you don't need to leave." Chris insisted. "We thought having Maggie here would be good, not make you go home."

"Maggie isn't the reason I'm doing this. It's my life. It's not going the way I want it, so I'm going to fix it." I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Fine," Chris finally said. "I'll see you soon." He squeezed my arm before letting go. Sammy was standing close by.

"Bye," She said. Her warm arms wrapped me in a hug. "See you at the wedding."

"Yeah," I smiled. I walked to the door and the followed. They watched me as I went to Maggie's car. "I love you both!" I called across the yard, waving. They waved back. Chris's eyes followed the car as it pulled out.

"Are you sure about this?" Maggie asked.

"I'm positive." I said softly. Maggie sighed loudly before putting the car in drive.

XXX

The drive had been longer then I thought, and Maggie got lost—a lot. I would fall asleep at the most random times and when I was awake all I could think was: _What could Seth be doing?_ If only I knew the answer to that.

After a very long drive, I was _almost_ happy when I saw my large house come into view. I mean almost because it was home. The place I lived and grew up in. I mean almost because after I realized I was home I remembered why I was. That definitely stopped me from smiling.

Maggie stopped at the curb. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Bye." I climbed from her car and went around to the trunk. It opened, revealing my bags. I yanked them out and without waving good-bye; I headed up the front walk. I pushed open the door and dropped my things. "Hello?" I called.

"Cady!" A familiar voice shouted. The next second someone slammed into me, wrapping their arms around me. "I've missed you."

"Hi Callie," I mumbled, letting out a small laugh.

"How's Chris? Mom wouldn't let me come with her and dad to see him. So?" Callie spoke very quickly.

"Chris is pretty good." I told her. Callie had long, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"That's great! I can't wait until the wedding. It's going to be ah-mazing!" Callie exclaimed as she turned and walked up the staircase. I followed her.

"Where's the parental figures?" I asked.

"Dad's a work and mom went to meet a friend." Callie said. Her voice held no suspicion the way mine would have. I was immediately thinking of what I had told Seth only two days ago. It felt like years.

"Oh okay. Well I think I'm going go to Justin's house." I said, stopping half way up the stairs.

"See ya'!" Callie called over her shoulder. I turned and went back down the stairs. I looked at the key set next to the door and grabbed my keys. I walked out the garage and unlocked the door to a silver Vaults-Wagon Bug. I climbed in the driver's seat and backed out carefully. The wheels glided over the streets easily.

I slowed to a park in front of a familiar house. There was a car parked in the driveway, but it wasn't one I'd seen. I stood from my car and walked to the front door. The white paint was fresh. I knocked twice and waited. The door opened and Justin's face came into view. His brown hair that was cropped short on his head and his bright blue eyes were the same as ever. He was however, shocked.

"Cady! What…what are you doing here?" Justin said, not hiding his surprise.

"I came to see you." I said. Unlike Justin, I was good at acting.

"Now isn't a good time." He said uncertainly.

"Why?"

"I have some friends over…"

"I know all your friends. In fact most of them are my friends too. Why don't I come in and say hello?" I said cheerfully. I took a step closer.

"You don't know this person. They just moved here." Justin said panicky.

I stopped smiling. "Is Jenna here?"

"What?" He was incomplete disbelief.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out?" I asked; my voice raising. "I mean my best friend did see you two practically having sex."

"She lied then!" Justin said quickly.

"Right…then why can't I come in?" I said. When he didn't say anything I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. "I was gone _one week_!"

"Cady…"

"One week! Were you really that lonely?" I shouted. Justin reached out for me. "Don't touch me!"

"Cady, please, what I did was a mistake. I was being stupid. I love you." Justin insisted.

"Not enough." I looked away for half a second. "Well you want to know what? We're over."

"No, don't do that."

"Save your breath." I stepped back. Justin followed me down the walk.

"Don't go. I'm sorry!" He yelled. His hand grabbed my arm and I jerked back, but he didn't let go. "Just come inside and we can talk."

"Let me go!" I screamed. Justin's neighbor, Mrs. Walberri came outside and glared at Justin.

"Please, Cady!"

"I never want to see your face again." I hissed, finally pulling away. I ran back to my car and was driving away within a minute.

I was such an idiot. I could see that. Seth was the only person I needed. The only one I wanted. And now, because I chose Justin, he was gone. Just my luck.


	13. A Crazy Thought

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's and plot.**

* * *

The days passed on. Life went on. My heart seemed to stop. It hung back. My heart was still in the past.

After breaking up with Justin everything came into view. It was like finally getting glasses after struggling to see for so long. Everything was sharp and obvious now. Justin had been my boyfriend for so long I assumed I loved him. I thought I did…but it was nothing. Now that I was far away from Seth, everything I had been feeling about him was ten times stronger. I wanted to hold his giant hand. See his goofy smile. Feel his eyes on my face…I wanted to hug him and never let go. I wanted _him._

But that would never happen. I told him to stay away from me, and he did. He never turned up on my doorstep or threw rocks at my windows. He never showed up because I told him not to. I missed Seth more than possible. My heart would beat fast and I'd feel a pain in my gut. I'd wish and wish for him, but he never came. All because I had been an idiot. I needed him like oxygen. I needed to feel his smooth skin or hear his laugh.

When it was almost too much, I would go play the grand piano that sat in the lounge. I would seat and play. I always played the same thing. I always played the only song Seth had heard. Sometimes I would even sing, but only when I was alone.

The days passed in strange lurches of time. Sometimes I would hardly take notice that three days had passed and others, one day would feel like a lifetime. I attempted to keep track of time, so I would know when I had to pack for Chris's wedding—which was getting close. I had been home for a week and in another it would be the wedding.

Even though the chance of me seeing Seth was low, I could feel myself wishing for it.

XXX

My bed room door opened and my mom stepped in. "How are you?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"You've hardly left your room since you've been back." She pointed out.

"And your point is…?"

"Cady, something is wrong with you. Why won't you tell me?" My mom said, watching me closely. I stared out the window.

"Why did you cheat on dad?" I asked her quietly.

She was silent. "I wasn't happy with what I had. I needed to see that your dad was worth fighting for."

"Is he? Worth fighting for, I mean." I paused. "You never smile around him. You don't laugh. You don't have fun. So is he worth fighting for?"

"Sometimes, yes," My mom looked at her hands. "Love is hard. It isn't beautiful and gracefully. It's ugly and disturbing. You don't just jump in and out of love as you please, you trip and stumble and fall. It is hard to love someone."

"But you do love him?" I turned to face her.

"I love your father, I do, but sometimes love isn't always enough." Her eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"I don't know."

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I asked, looking up at her.

She considered this, pursing her lips. "Not for me, but for someone else? Sure."

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked after a silence.

"Of course you can." She smiled. My mom crossed the room to sit next to me on my bed.

"This is going to sound crazy, okay?" She nodded. "I think I'm in love."

"With who? Justin?" She asked.

"No, no. Someone I only knew for a week. I meet him when I was in Seattle. Chris and I went to a town called Port Angeles and that's where I met him." I told her.

"What's his name?" My mom asked. I was slightly surprised that she didn't shoot down the idea of my being in love.

"Seth," I said with a small smile. "When you came to visit Chris and I left?" She nodded again. "I was with Seth. We hung out and talked. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up at was at his house. Except we didn't do anything and he didn't even make a move on me. We just slept."

"All you did was sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing. And then we just talked again. We kissed once, but that was later. And since I was still with Justin I told him I couldn't do that again. He didn't mind. Anyway, I thought after all the time we spent to together he was just a really good friend. Like a best friend, but once I got home and broke up with Justin…and didn't see Seth anymore…" I bit my lip. "Is this completely crazy?"

"Yes, it's crazy." My mom said. "You're a big girl. You don't mind me to tell you what to do."

"You're not acting like a mom right now." I muttered. She put her hand to my cheek.

"Exactly." She smiled softly before standing up. She left me sitting there to think about everything.

Was it possible that I _loved_ Seth?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is terribly short, I know. But I promise you all that I'll have another posted _today. _Hope you liked the chapter, though.**


	14. The Happiest Person

**Diclaimer: I only own my OCs and plots.**

**A/N: Here it is! I'm been planning this chapter in my head forever! Well, I hope you enjoy! And just a reminder that I won't be updating for around a week's time.**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling like a Barbie doll. My blonde hair had been curled into perfect ringlets and fell 'gracefully' around my shoulders. I had on a thin line of black eyeliner to highlight my eyes. A lavender colored dress hugged my curves. The silk ran itself along my body and the patina layer that was nearly transparent covered it. I ran my hands over my midsection, secretly searching for any mistakes.

Sighing loudly, I turned. As I made my way out of the room I grabbed my shoes. I strapped my feet into the heels, instantly getting taller. As I walked to the main room where Sammy was, I thought about things. I thought about how fast time went when you weren't paying attention. How it was already July sixth and Sammy was being put in her beautiful wedding dress. The wedding was going to be outside in a giant, beautiful field.

"Oh, Cady! You look beautiful." Sammy said. I smiled at her.

"Me? Pssh, have you looked at yourself?" I rolled my eyes and waved a hand. I knew how important this day was to her. She grinned. Sammy was currently having her hair finished. It was ten-times curlier and more perfect then mine. The top half was pulled back loosely and braided. She looked like a princess.

"Thanks," Sammy said. "I have never felt like a doll so much!" I knew exactly how she felt.

"I understand completely." I told her. I pulled up a chair and watched as they put the finishing touches on her. After waiting for a few minutes Sammy was finally ready. The four bridesmaids—Hayley Fords (the maid of honor), Kaila Mitchel, Callie, and myself—walked from the room with Sammy following. Sammy's dad, Jonathan, was with us also. Sammy's mom had already been seated. When we neared the field I got the first view. It was spectacular. There were wild flowers lining the pews and the aisle. Behind the alter various flowers that were naturally there caught my eye. The grass was a healthy shade of green.

We formed a line and waited for the music. When we heard it Hayley started walking. Kaila followed with me after her and Callie behind me. The alter seemed to be much farther away than it had been before. The most difficult part of walking down the aisle was not falling. Walking in grass, in heels was not easy.

Once we finally reached the alter we looked expectantly in the direction Sammy would be coming. Everyone stood.

Sammy appeared with her dad beside her. She was the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen. Everyone was watching her in awe. She smiled happily at Chris. My gaze flickered to said brother. He was smiling the biggest smile ever, his eyes never leaving Sammy's.

XXX

The wedding flowed into a wonderful reception. I watched as people danced and laughed. Everyone was having a fabulous time. When everyone took their seats and waited for the toast's, I tensed. I had been thinking a lot about what I would say, but I hadn't found the right words yet. Luckily enough, I wasn't the first person to speak.

Hayley stood and held up a glass of champagne. "Oh, Sam, I'm so happy for you. You got the fairytale ending everyone knew you deserved. I've come to know Chris and all I can say is that you two are perfect for each other. I wish you the best." Hayley raised her glass and everyone clapped. She sat back down and smiled at Sammy. My mom stood next. It seemed like everyone stood to speak. My dad, Sammy's dad and mom, Sammy's brother, Callie, and a whole bunch of people I didn't know. After a while I knew it was my turn. I slowly stood and everyone turned to face me. Chris looked at me with a big smile.

"It was hard for me when Chris first moved out and then when I heard was engaged. I missed him like crazy and felt a little jealous that he found someone for him. Then I met Sammy. She was nice and fun." I paused. "I spent a week with Sammy and Chris this past summer and I grew closer with Sammy. I realized that if anyone is going to marry my big brother, I want it to be her. She's really the only one for him. Sammy and Chris, I love you both. I'm glad you two have each other. It makes me happy." I smiled at them. Everyone clapped and I sat back down.

Within ten minutes people were up and dancing again. Sammy was being passed around and Chris was too. They only danced with each other a few times. I made no move to really enjoy the party.

While everyone was enjoying themselves I could only think about Seth. Seth who was only a few hours away and I missed. Only a few hours…

I jumped up and rushed over to Daniel, the best man. He was like an extra brother. "I need to borrow your car."

Daniel looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to borrow your car." I repeated.

"Why?"

"Just…please. I need to." I begged. I don't know what did it, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug before running off. I made sure that no one saw me leaving. I found Daniel's car in a rush.

This probably wasn't a good idea, but I had to do it. I speed down the nearly empty streets and highways. There weren't any cops so I drove like a manic. The hours dragged on. It was taking forever to get where I wanted. When the car flew past the Welcome to Forks sign, I slowed down. I drove at a normal speed, taking my time now. I kept driving until I was in La Push. I pulled to a stop in front of a house I had only been to twice before. I could see people moving.

I ran from the car and knocked hard on the door. It pulled open slowly. A woman I'd never seen before appeared. She had the same short hair that Seth's sister had, and I was certain it was his mom.

"Is Seth home?" I asked frantically.

She judged my expression. "No. He's out right now."

"Do you know where I could find him?" I asked quickly. She had to know.

"He's out with some friends." She said slowly.

Friends…must be the Cullens. "Okay, thank you." I backed up and walked back to the car. My heels clicked against the walkway. When I got in the car I considered this. Seth had always drove when we went to their house, but I remembered the drive and trees perfectly. If I had to brave a house of vampires to find Seth, I would.

The drive to the Cullens to a lot longer than the drive to Seth's house. Maybe it was because it wasn't hidden by trees, but I didn't get lost. I did however, get lost on my way. Once I found a break in the trees though, I felt a huge weight lifting off my shoulders. I turned sharply and once the beautiful house came into view I stopped. I climbed out of my car and approached the house. I knocked once on the door. It opened. Nessie was standing in the doorway.

"Is Seth here?" I asked cautiously.

"No," She said. "But Jake might know." Nessie said with a small smile.

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her head.

"Jacob? Where's Seth?" She asked. Jacob who I couldn't see, answered.

"Patrolling, why?"

"I think you should tell him to come here."

"Why's that?" Jacob finally walked into view. When he saw my face he raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I'll go phase." He walked past me and headed for the trees. I waited in silence, watching the place he'd gone through. When he came back a minute later he didn't say anything as he went into the house.

Nessie smiled at me, "You can wait inside."

"No, I'll stay here." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the door closed. My eyes watched the trees. I stared at the forest for what felt like hours, but was really on five minutes. Finally a familiar face walked out from the trees. Seth stared at me. He didn't come any closer. I took the steps until I was a few feet away.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hey," He replied. Seth's eyes never left my face.

"I need you." I said. "You're the only one who gets me on a level, I don't understand. You are the person I want to be with. I want to spend my entire life getting to know you. I never want to spend another day away from you."

I waited. Seth just stared at me. I felt myself losing confidence. "You left me." He finally said.

"And I hate myself for that. I get it if you never what to see my face again, but I'm telling you that I want to see yours every day." I said.

"It physically hurts to be away from you for long periods of time." Seth started. "I'll always want to see you." I smiled at him, feeling like the happiest person in the world. I closed the distance between us in a second. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to me. I pressed my lips to his, feeling like the happiest person in the world.


	15. Accident

**Diclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**A/N: Finally! While I was away, I had been trying to think of a good follow-up for the last chapter. Nothing really came to me. So this morning I woke up and just started writing. And I'm warning you now, this chapter is shorter then most, but you'll see why. Also there is a POV from a charater other then Cady and Seth in here. I hope this was worth your super long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears"

-Over My Head (Cable Car), The Fray

* * *

Seth and I stood there for a long time. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted to move. If I had it my way, I would stay in Seth's arms forever. I was certain he would like the same.

The sun sank to the ground. The sky around the orange-yellow ball was a light purple with pink streaks. Thin, wispy clouds hung overhead. The grass was a beautiful green color and the image of a well cared for yard.

"I have to go." I said when the sun was nearly gone.

"You don't have to. You could stay here with me." Seth's voice was quiet.

"I wish I could." I sighed. "I didn't tell anyone where I went, and I've been gone for a long time."

"When can I see you again?" Seth asked.

"Soon, I promise." I looked up at his face and smiled. "Good-bye." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. His arms squeezed me gently before letting go.

"See you."

I turned away and walked to the car. My body ached to go back, but I needed to go. My mom must have noticed my disappearance by now. If not, someone did. I don't doubt that one way or another she knows. As I sat down in the car, I didn't bother to put on my seat belt. I had driven the highway from Forks to Seattle so many times it was like driving down the street to my house. The lights of the Cullen house left my view after several minutes, and then I was speeding through the quant town of Forks.

XXX

After a good hour I turned the radio off and just listened to the sound of tires. I glanced up at my rearview mirror and a bright light flashed quickly before pulling into the next lane. The blue truck zoomed past me and hastily pulled in front of me. I was slightly curious as to why this person was in such a hurry. I was already pushing the speed limit, and they were definitely over.

As the next events took place, my mind slowed everything down. The truck slammed hard on the brakes, hitting the car in front of it. The truck rose up and slammed back down. My feet pushed hard on the brake pedal. The car spun to the side and rammed into the truck. In the time the car flipped over, I amazed over the impact. A terrified scream burst from lips just before the car crunched into the asphalt.

Then, it was all black.

XXX

_**CALLIE**_

It had been hours since I'd last seen my sister, Cady. Only now, was I starting to care though. I was still smiling from all the fun when I walked over to Daniel. He had been Chris's friend since before I was born.

"Have you seen Cady?" I asked breathlessly.

"Not since she asked for my car." Daniel said.

"What?"

"She took my car and left, but that was a really long time ago. I figured she'd be here by now." Daniel just shrugged.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." I muttered before walking off. I loved my sister, but I didn't care. Who was she to leave in the middle of the wedding? This was Chris's day and she left! I was so telling mom.

"Hey sweetie, are you enjoying yourself?" My mom asked when I approached. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having so much fun!" I laughed. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that Cady left?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cady! She left a really long time ago." I said trying to force her to understand.

"Your sister left the wedding? Where did she go?" My mom's voice changed instantly. The once happy tone was gone, she was now strict.

"I don't know. I just found out." I said.

"Don't tell anyone she's gone." She hissed before hurrying away. Her heels clicked angrily.

From a distance, I watched her pull out her cell phone and dial a number. She pressed the phone to her hear and tapped her fingers against her waist. She started pacing before saying things. I felt like laughing at Cady. I honestly thought she was smarter.

When my mom came back over she was livid. "If you hear from your sister, tell me. She didn't answer." With that, she stormed off.

I felt a little flutter in my stomach. That was unlike Cady. She always answered when she saw mom's number. I bit my lip and reached into the small clutch I was carrying around. I pulled out the silver flip phone. My dad bought it for me until we had time to sign me on the family plan, then I would have a cool phone. I pressed the three button and then put it to my ear.

I waited for Cady to answer. "Hey it's Cady. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message!" I sighed at her cheery tone. There was a loud beep.

"Cady, its Callie, where are you? Mom is flipping out. She is so angry that you aren't here. Where are you? Call me back." I said quickly before closing my phone. She'd have to answer sooner or later.

XXX

_**CADY**_

My head was pounding painfully and my entire body hurt. I was laying uncomfortably on something hard and pointy. I couldn't figure out what was happening or where I was. I opened my eyes slightly and saw flashing lights. A person crouched down close to me. The man said something but it was slurred. I blinked slowly trying to make sense.

"She's…get it over…don't move..." These were the only words I caught. This only confused me further. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore everything. It was working until sounds of pain and distress reached my ears.

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly trying to force all the sounds and confusion and hurt away. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

XXX

Something pulled hard on me and it hurt. Badly. I screamed out.

"Stop, stop. Don't move her!" A male voice shouted.

This time though, when I attempted to push everything away, the pain stayed. It stayed and wouldn't leave for a very long, long time.


	16. Watching

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and plot.**

**A/N: A lot of people wanted to know what was going to happen so I updated quickly. The story was just getting to happy, and unless you all want me to end it after only fourteen or so chapters...I had to throw a problem in there. (: I hope you like this chapter! (hopefully no one gets confused about whats happening, but if you do you can PM me with questions. I'm not all to sure what's happening either, but I'll figure it out.) ENJOY!**

* * *

I blinked my eyes rapidly. The pain I had felt earlier was all gone now. I felt happy. This warm feeling was flowing through my body. Pulling myself up, I looked around. A group of people were all crouched around an upside-down car. Bits of glass covered the street and the blue and red flashing lights were annoying. There were three ambulances parked together. Two people were lifting a man on a stretcher. He was wincing every few seconds.

"Is the girl okay?" He asked loudly. "Is she alive?"

"I don't know sir." A woman told him.

"I have to know. I can't be the reason a girl is dead." The injured man cried. I had a feeling he was talking about me, which made no sense. Obviously I was okay.

I turned toward where two paramedics were lifting a stretcher with a woman on it, into the back of an ambulance. There go two. I finally stared back to the ruined car surrounded by people. A man was half-way inside the car.

"She's out again." He called out. "On three, I'll pull her out. Have a stretcher ready." The others nodded. "One...two…three!" The man was pulling himself out of the car along with someone else. He pulled out a girl that was instantly put on a stretcher and rushed to an ambulance. I followed them and jumped in with the girl. I stared at her, capturing every detail. There were many cuts on her face and her head was bleeding a lot. Both her wrist and leg were twisted in awkward positions and there was a raised point where her ribs were. Her blonde hair was soaked a deep red color. Then as if I was being slapped in the face, I realized I knew this girl. I knew her because she was me. It was impossible. How…? I couldn't breathe and I felt light-headed. I reached out and waved a hand in front of the man who pulled my body out of the car. He didn't seem to see me, but worked quickly over my body.

Oh God. I might be dead. I might be dead and I didn't get to say good-bye to anyone. I promised Seth I would see him. How awful it would be if I broke that promise because I was dead!

I stared at my face and my appearance. After only five minutes the paramedics removed my bridesmaid dress. They cut it down the middle and pulled it down reveling my bra and panties. I discovered why there was a point on my chest. One of the rib bones was poking out. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large piece of glass shoved into my skin, just above the clavicle bone. I felt my nose scrunch in disgust. I was a sore sight.

The man examined the glass while he told a woman to do something about my ribs. He had curly black hair and brown eyes. I got the feeling he was hell-bent on saving me. That made me feel a little better. Well, as better as I could, considering. I wanted to thank this man, but if he couldn't see me, I doubt he could hear me.

When the ambulance pulled to a stop, I was curious as to where they had taken me. The paramedics lifted the stretched up and set it back on the ground. Two doctors jumped up and started to help instantly. One of the doctors looked very familiar. Blonde hair, pale skin… It couldn't be. It just couldn't. It had to be though. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I felt a huge wave of relief. If anyone could save me, it would be a vampire. He would be able to do the impossible. And, Seth would know. Seth wouldn't come to the wrong conclusion when I didn't see him.

Everything felt so much easier and lighter now. I nearly smiled.

XXX

_**SETH**_

The days passed and I never heard from Cady. I tried to call her, but she never answered. I was alone all the time. Nessie and Jacob were always together, having fun. I haven't seen the doctor in a very long time, and everyone else managed to keep themselves busy. When Rosalie and Emmett came home from a 'honeymoon' they treated me like usual, Emmett carefree and Rosalie was slightly nice. Alice and Jasper were taking a vacation to another country, while Bella and Edward were discussing visiting someone. I was alone.

Only when Carlisle walk in the door did I get the feeling something was wrong. For a vampire, he looked tired. His dark eyes found mine. "Seth, I need to tell you something."

"Sure." I shrugged.

"It's about Cady." Carlisle paused. "She's in the hospital. She was in a car accident a few days ago and she hasn't woken up yet. We don't know if it's just the drugs or if it's something else."

"What?" I breathed.

"Seth."

I jumped to my feet. "Thank you for telling me. I got to go."

I wasn't exactly sure what my plan was, but one way or other I was getting to the hospital.

XXX

_**CADY**_

Since I got in the hospital I had been wandering around. I watched how I was doing, watched my family. I felt terrible. Sammy and Chris postponed their honeymoon and were just sitting around, doing nothing. My parents were a mess, they hardly talked and when they did my mom would start crying. Callie was difficult to describe. She sat in a hard chair staring at her lap, bouncing her feet. She didn't talk or show any emotion. Chris always looked on the verge of having a melt-down. Sammy just comforted everyone. I'm not sure if they could see it, but I knew that she was silently losing it. Her eyes told me so.

My family took turns visiting me, and it made me realize how loved I truly was. It was like a very depressing movie.

Around mid-night of the third day, Maggie showed up. She came running into the waiting room looking like a hot-mess. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she was wearing sweatpants and a tank-top, and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. I noted that she was wearing her ballet flats, which made me think she had been dancing when she heard. When my mom saw Maggie, she stood up.

"Mrs. Evans!" Maggie cried. "How's Cady?" She was panting slightly.

"I don't really know, but you can go see her if you'd like." My mom said as she hugged Maggie lightly. Maggie nodded and headed the direction that was pointed to. I decided to follow her to the familiar hallway to my room. When she walked in she let out a sigh.

"Oh Cady." She sat in the chair next to my bed. She reached forward and took one of my hands in hers. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to be okay." She closed her eyes. "Do you remember in the eighth grade when I sprained my ankle in gym class? You went with me to the nurse and told me I'd be okay even though I was freaking out? Now that I think back to it, you were really helpful." Maggie let out a low breath of air. "I'm here for you Cady. I'm here even if you aren't." Maggie's eyes started to water.

"I'm here Maggie. I'm here." I said softly, wishing she could hear me.


	17. All Because

**Disclaimer: Do I need to even bother with this by now?**

I considered things. I considered what I was, so to speak. Was I a ghost? What was really happening here? When I didn't figure out an answer to that, I thought of other things. Like Seth. I had assumed he would have come storming in here once he found out, but it had almost been a full week and he wasn't here. I felt lonely. And not just because I was invisible to the world. Seth hadn't come. He hadn't come for me.

When I wasn't watching my family or the doctors, I wondered about Seth. I wondered if he was okay, and how he was. I wondered if he knew. I wondered if Seth had just given up on me. I don't think I could be angry if he had. After that whole week I had drug him along, not being able to make up my mind. It would only be fair if he decided not to want me, after everything.

Maggie hadn't come back to my room after that one night. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it made me nervous. She would sit on the floor with her knees pulled against her chest, never saying a word. She and Callie were acting the same now. Which made me worry a lot. Callie had always been talkative and very expressive of her feelings, but now…she wasn't. She was empty—that was the only way to explain it. I stared at her intently for hours, wishing she could feel me here. She never did.

"Callie, dear," My mom appeared next to Callie, almost like she appeared out of thin air. Callie didn't move or acknowledge our mom. "You should go see Cady…it might help." Finally after a prolonged silence Callie turned to face her. The expression on her face made her look older, matured.

"Help how?" Her voice was a bit rough from not being used. However, it was easy to tell she was upset.

"You aren't dealing—"

"And you are?" Callie snapped. "Because if you are then I'm perfectly fine not dealing."

"Callie." Mom said. She was obviously caught off guard.

"You and dad think I'm some innocent little girl who knows nothing. Did you even bother to think about what you've done effected me?"

"What are you talking—?"

"When you cheated on dad you only worried about Cady. I thought that maybe you thought I didn't know, but I was invisible to you. And now Cady could die any second and…"

"Honey," Mom sighed.

"She could die mom! My sister, your daughter…she could die. And she doesn't know how much she means to me. She doesn't know. Cady doesn't know that I brag about her to my friends, or that I'm jealous of her, or that I want to be her. She doesn't know!" Callie cried. Several people glanced at her. "So no, I am _not dealing._"

The silence was heavy.

"I'll go see Cady if it makes this easier on you." Callie hissed before standing up and quickly walking towards my room. I instantly followed her, not carrying about anything else. Callie closed the door behind her and stood next to my bed. I watched her from the other side of the room. She didn't say anything as she stared at me. While she stood there, I stared at the clock overhead. I wondered how long she would stand there, so I watched the time. At the end of an hour, Callie sat down. She still didn't say a word. This time though, I stared at her face. I examined every detail. I wanted to know her face by heart.

"Don't die." Callie said suddenly, out of the blue. "Just…don't die. Okay?"

I was curious if she would say anything else, but nothing came.

XXX

It wasn't that I had grown bored of observing my family; it was just being too hard. They seemed to be losing hope and everyone looked burnt out. So I decided to stay in my hospital room. It was easier this way. I only had to witness my family and Maggie when they came to visit me. Everything was changing now. They would talk about their days and silly nonsense I knew they had simply made up. They tried being cheerful. Only a few people did neither of those things.

Maggie would just talk about things. Like New York and dancing and our friends and memories of us. She always had something she'd thought up. It was kind of nice. Callie didn't talk anymore. She just sat there in silence. She was never changing that way. It was silent nerve-wrecking. Chris just talked about things I already knew about. He talked about Sammy and the pregnancy. How all the stress was making it ten-times harder. It made me feel guilty.

I believe it was Saturday now. I wasn't exactly sure because the only people who knew where the doctors and they never need reminders. Today my parents were sitting in my room. They were trying to talk to each other, but were failing. When the doctor came in, silence fell. Dr. Caden was holding a chart file. She kept her face blank.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Dr. Caden said. My parents nodded. "As you know we ran more test yesterday evening. The test showed that Cady received a concussion in the accident. We aren't sure how severe it is yet."

"So she has a concussion. Those aren't life threatening. People get them all the time." My mom said, brushing it off.

"Mrs. Evans there is a chance—"

"This is going to sound stupid," my dad started. "But how could she get a concussion that is worth worrying? She probably just hit her head on the seat right?"

Dr. Caden didn't say anything. She simply stared at them. I was wondering the same thing as my father until it clicked. I hadn't put on my seatbelt. When I was leaving the Cullen house, I hadn't put on my seatbelt. And now…

The same conclusion came to my dad's face. "Cady is a good driver. She always follows the rules and doesn't push anything on the road." My dad defended me while my mom had closed her eyes.

I could die because I didn't bother to put on my seatbelt. I had a concussion, and it seemed bad. All of this, because I thought it wouldn't matter.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully you noticed that Callie is being brought up more and more. When I first started this story she was going to be a minor character, but I'm starting like her too much. (: **

**!*!: Okay, so. I'm not really planning to end this story soon, but we all know the end is coming. I don't want to end this story on a normal sappy note. I want it to be orginal. And, I want your help. If anyone wants to they can send me ideas for an ending, what you think I should do. **

**Jordanjinxxer**


	18. Relief

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters, as much as I'd like to.**

**A/N: Here ya'll go. **

* * *

After a while I lost track of days. I wasn't even sure how long I'd been in the hospital. All that was positive was that I hadn't woken up. This made the doctors throw around words like coma. Chris and my parents took turns leaving. Only one person was ever gone at a time, and since none of them had the same work schedules, it worked out fine. None of them actually wanted to leave though. You would think they would have liked a break from being here, but they never seemed to.

Everyone still came to see me, but after a while I only looked forward to Callie. Her visits were always easier. Unlike Maggie who didn't know what to do so she talked about our friendship and everything similar. It wasn't that I was angry with her, but it hurt. It hurt to know she cared so much that she could only focus on us. She was the best, best friend ever. And no, I'm not saying Callie doesn't care. It was simply easier to be in the silence. I always waited for her to do something, but I wouldn't have minded either way.

I did my best to not think of Seth. Seth, who still hadn't appeared. It was hard not to think of him when he never showed up. It made me think of why and what was going on with him. Sometimes I liked to think it was because of his dad. He told me his dad had died and it was still hard on his family. Then it accrued to me that it couldn't be that. Seth loved me, didn't he? He had imprinted on me so why wasn't he here?

It was around three in the morning when I saw Callie staring at something with her brow furrowed. Since Callie had been devoid of anything, it caught my attention. She stepped out of my room and I followed her. Seth. She saw Seth walked around like a crazy person. His fists were clenched and his hair a mess. If I could cry—which I had no idea if I could—I would have. Relief flooded through me.

Callie stared at him questioningly. He didn't even notice her at first. When Seth turned around he must have caught sight of the blond hair because he froze. I can't really blame him. Besides the fact that she has brown eyes and is shorter, we look alike. He looked at her for a drawn out minute. Slowly he approached her. "Hi." Seth muttered.

Callie didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you here for Cady?"

Seth nodded. Callie pointed to the door behind her and stepped aside. Seth didn't hesitate this time. He ran forward and was in my room in no time. As if I was tied to him, I followed.

The door closed with a small click. I watched Seth's face as he took in my damaged state. Even though I was healing, I still looked terrible. Seth was taking in my injuries and my face. The machines around me… Every step he took was like a slap in the face. It was slow and unsure. When he was next to my bed he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He didn't know what to say.

"I wish you could hear me." I whispered. "I love you Seth."

Like everyone else, he didn't hear. He didn't sense anything. I was invisible. And it sucked.

XXX

I could watch Seth stare at my body that way. He had a look of pure sadness of his face and it never left. I couldn't stay here. I had to leave. I had to get out of this room. I scrambled away only to find Callie standing by the door and my mom approaching.

"What are you doing over here?" Mom asked.

"Cady had a visitor. I'm just waiting." Callie shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Who? Everyone else is in the waiting room." Mom's face grew confused.

"He just showed up. I don't think you know him." Callie said in the same tone.

I knew that as soon as Callie said he, my mom would catch it. She wouldn't let it slip by her. _"He?" _Callie nodded. My mom stepped closer to the door and peered in the small window. Her face went from confusion to bewilderment to understanding. It took me a moment to know why she would understand, but then I remember telling her about Seth. That I told him he was Indian and he lived on the La Push reservation and how I loved him.

"Well." She took a step back and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Someone shouted. Maggie's voice carried from the waiting area, capturing the attention of everyone. Callie and my mom looked at each other briefly before quickly walking off. I ran ahead of them, curious. Maggie hadn't been talking much to anyone but me. When she came into view her face was livid. Anger and disbelief was very evident. When I followed her glare, I knew why. Justin was standing a good five feet away, looking confused.

"I came here for Cady." He said slowly.

"You have _no_ right." Maggie said in a deadly voice.

"I have every right! We might have broken up, but I still care for her. We were friends before." Justin said, suddenly catching on.

"I don't want you here and I'm sure Cady wouldn't either." Maggie snapped.

"You don't know if she wanted that. She hasn't even woken up!" Justin said, obviously not realizing the mistake. I expected Maggie to hit him, anything. However she didn't even move. Callie stepped in front of him and punched him right in the nose. Justin yelped in pain holding his face.

"Don't you dare say a word!" Callie screamed. "You…you—asshole!" Justin was straightening up now. His nose was obviously broken and a bruise was already forming. He glared at her and started to say something, but she cut him off. "I'll hit you again, and not in your face." Callie growled. Justin turned around so quickly I thought he would fall. He was come within minutes. Callie went over to the chairs and sat down without a word. Her expression had gone blank again, but you could feel angry vibrating off of her.

No one said a word.

XXX

Seth eventually came out into the waiting room. He paused for a moment, obviously worried about my family. When no one seemed to notice him, he took a seat next to Maggie. It was possible that he sat there because he had spoken to her before, but I don't think so. I think it was because the seat was open.

This was why I avoided my family. When no one said anything and they were all together it was like being yelled at. My mom sniffed and my dad turned to her. When she didn't say anything Chris let out a large sigh.

"I can't take this anymore." He said suddenly. "Someone needs to talk. Say anything."

"Honey…" Sammy said half-heartedly. In honesty she looked grateful. Chris just shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning back. Sammy leaned her head against his shoulder and soon she was asleep too. I didn't want to stand here and watch them be miserable, but what else could I do? It's not like I was free to do whatever suited my fancy.

So, I sat on the floor, watching. Since that seemed to be all I could do…

I watched as the people I loved, tried to keep faith.


	19. Wonderful Thing

In some strange way I preferred being invisible. There was no one to obsess over me and fret. It was like being alone. That however, was what I hated about the state I was in. I was alone. I was always alone. I was sad and angry at the same time. I wanted to speak to my parents, my siblings, to Seth. I wanted to tell them I was fine and I wasn't dead. But I couldn't.

It was hard, being unseen. Mostly because you saw the things no one else would. You saw the obvious pain and suffering. You saw the horror. You could see all their secrets displayed on someone's face.

Today was the day I found out how long I'd been out of it. I heard Chris and Sammy talking. As always Sammy was attempting to comfort Chris. He wasn't talking very much to her. I heard it towards the end of the already dead conversation. _"Three months…" _Three months? Really? How had so much time passed without it seeming so? I thought this over, missing a part of their talk. Only when Sammy leaned back, squeezing her eyes shut, did I focus.

"Just breathe," Chris urged, running a hand over her hair. "Calm down." Sammy took a deep breath. "Good. Just don't worry. Everything is okay. It will be." Sammy just nodded her head.

"I didn't think you were coming." My mom said. She was standing a little ways away. Both Chris and I turned our heads to see who she was talking to. A woman with short, dark blonde hair, was standing close to our mom with her arms crossed.

"Aunt Siobhan?" I whispered. After all the doom and gloom I felt a bit of happiness. Aunt Siobhan was amazing. While her and my mom were sisters, they didn't often speak. This meant that we rarely saw her. Our Aunt Siobhan was the cool aunt. She didn't care what we did or said around her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aunt Siobhan tilted her head to the side slightly. Her eyebrow was raised and her expression was unreadable.

"I just thought—" My mom started.

"Thought I wouldn't come because of you? Cora, You daughter, my niece, is in the hospital. And you thought I wouldn't show up?" Aunt Siobhan demanded. Before my mom could say a word Chris spoke. He obviously had sensed the brink of an argument like I was.

"Aunt Siobhan!" He called out. Our aunt leaned to the side to see Chris. She smiled sadly and walked over to where he sat. Chris stood up and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Aunt Siobhan asked.

"I'm…fine." Chris shrugged, not sure how to answer.

"I understand." Aunt Siobhan told him. When she looked to were Sammy was sitting with her eyes still closed I realized that she wasn't at the wedding. "Is this your wife, then?" She asked.

"Yeah," Chris looked at Sammy and smiled. "She isn't feeling well."

"I see. I'm so sorry I missed the wedding. You remember how I was in Europe this past year? Well when I got the invitation it was the day before your wedding. I knew even if I booked a flight immediately I would miss it. So I decided to send you your gift and a letter, which I don't think you've gotten since you've been at the hospital ever since." Aunt Siobhan sighed.

"It's okay, really." Chris assured her. "We'll have to catch up soon." There was slight unwillingness in his tone. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it was there. Aunt Siobhan either didn't notice—which was unlikely—or she ignored it. The latter is the most reasonable.

"How is Callie? I haven't seen her wandering around yet." Aunt Siobhan asked, looking for a subject change. Like I said. She ignored it.

"Callie is difficult." Chris sighed. "She hasn't been talking much."

"Oh," Aunt Siobhan sighed. Her eyes swept the area where everyone—my loved ones—sat. "Who is he?"

I knew who she was talking about without looking. She was talking about Seth. Chris followed her gaze.

"I think, and I'm not sure to be honest, that he's Cady's boyfriend." Chris smiled a little. "He and Cady spent a lot of time together when she was in Seattle."

"They could be friends." Aunt Siobhan said, but she knew she was only saying it to say it. Maybe it was something about Seth's expression. The complete hopelessness that only he had shown so far. The pain dripping from his pours.

"I don't think so. The way he showed up was unexpected, and you would think my mom would have said something…but she just watched him mope for a bit, and she didn't mind him being here." Chris explained. That wasn't exactly how it went, but if that's how he saw it…

"Hmm," Was all Aunt Siobhan said in response.

"Oh, there's Callie." Chris said quietly. Callie had just taken up the seat next to Seth. When she glanced up at Seth something flashed in her eyes. She whispered something to him, and then he was walking in the direction of my hospital room.

"I think I'll go say hello." Aunt Siobhan sighed before heading towards Callie. I didn't want to watch or hear their exchange. I was certain it wouldn't be as pleasant as Chris.

"Who is that?" Sammy suddenly asked.

"My Aunt Siobhan," Chris turned to look at Sammy. "You'd like her."

XXX

Sitting by the door to my room was boring. I was hoping that Seth would come out soon so I could see him, but he hadn't. I didn't want to watch him while he was in there, were it was horrible. I wanted to be with him were he didn't have to look at me. Were he had no idea I was there.

I felt dizzy. The hospital started spinning in odd directions, making my head pound. I groaned where I sat. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to block everything out. I could feel the turning. The way everything moved. I could feel it. When it wouldn't stop, I wanted to scream. I wanted the world to hear my scream so they would help. I knew they wouldn't though.

I opened my eyes and prayed that it was normal again. It wasn't. The room was still turning. Faintly I noticed the door beside me opened. Then, it was black.

Everything was gone.

XXX

_**SETH**_

"I wish I could see your eyes again." I said. So much time had passed. So much time. "I miss you."

There was no change. Cady stayed the same. It hurt to know that she might never wake again. That I may never hear her laugh or watch the way her hair shined in the sunlight. I may never see her green eyes again. Feel her hand in mine…

Something moved.

Instantly I watched her hand. Her fingers twitched. This fascinated me. Then as if I need something else, a sort of strangled noised burst out from her. It was like coughing or choking. I jumped from my chair and ran from the room. I had just seen Carlisle walk by. He would know what to do.

My head was on high alert now. Was it finally happening? Was she finally going to grace the world again? I felt a sort of giddiness run through my body then. This had to be the most wonderful thing in the world.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is the end of my story. It's really sad because I love it. I hope you're all crying with me. Anyway, I have a sequel up. It's called **_I'll Always Love You_****. **I'd be happy if you read it.

**Update 7.13.12: **Regarding the sequel, I really hope that you all have check my profile, but if you haven't, it's been discontinued. I am planning a rewrite but it is last on my list of priorities, sorry. Thanks again for all those who've supported this story. Also, my username will be changing so don't be all confused. Thanks! xox.

**I have a sort of playlist at the bottom.

* * *

_**CADY**_

The days after I opened my eyes for the first time in three months, were vague in my memory. I don't remember specific details, except that I had never seen happier people in my life. My mom, dad, sister, brother, Sammy, Aunt Siobhan, and Seth, they were all very happy. Big smiles and tears of joy. I was grateful for them all, but I only wanted one person at my bedside. I only wanted to stare into his warm brown eyes, hold his warm hand. Seth was the only person I was interested in.

I was interested in other things too, of course. Like what had happen, how long had I been in the hospital…things like that. After they had started the story of 'the accident' it all came back. I could feel the sharpness of the glass in my skin, the horrendous pain in my leg, and more pain. Everything was pain. That was the strongest memory.

Soon I learned the names of the other people involved in the accident. Rodney Mattison was the driver of the truck that I hit. Michelle Robinson, who Rodney hit, was driving a Lexus. Rodney had a sprained ankle and many cuts and bruises while Michelle had a dislocated shoulder, a broken collar-bone, and a broken arm. I however had the worst of the injuries. I had several broken ribs, a broken leg, broken wrist, a bad shoulder wound, painful cuts, and a massive concussion. Lucky me, right?

Sleeping was rather hard now. I always thought I was strong enough to move on from an incident like this. I always thought I wouldn't be like those people who were haunted by it. I was wrong in a way. I was scared to go to sleep. What if I never woke up? What if I never got to see Seth's smile? Hear Maggie laugh? Talk to Callie about her drama filled friendships? Watch how much Chris and Sammy were in love? Because it was possible that I wouldn't wake up. It was possible.

Then after everything, I went home. I went home to a life that was waiting for me.

XXX

It was a while before I actually went back to school. It was the end of November when I was allowed to grace my classmates. Everyone was nice. They helped me get around school (someone had to push my wheelchair around), helped me get caught up, etc. School was the same way every single day.

The time I spent with Seth was what I looked forward to most. I didn't see him every day, though I wished I could. He had school and his own family back in La Push, and then he had the pack and the Cullens. Even with our own lives we saw each other frequently.

Today, Seth and I were sitting in my bed room, doing homework. I was lucky that I had broken my left hand, not my right; otherwise I wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"How was school?" I asked, not looking up.

"Boring," Seth said. "I don't get to see you."

I smiled. "It would be a lot better if I saw you every single day. I never get sick of you." I met his brown eyes and didn't look away.

"It's not possible for me to get sick of you, so we're all good." Seth grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" I set down my pen.

"Sure."

"Your sister—Leah?—she doesn't like me, does she?" I asked cautiously.

"It's not that she doesn't like you," Seth said. "It's more that she doesn't want me to get hurt."

"She has to like me!" I cried. I almost slammed my hand on the table, but well, that wouldn't have been to smart.

Seth laughed. "Don't worry about it. Leah doesn't like anyone." I just sent him a playful glare.

"I suppose that'll do for now." I sighed. "Seth, do you want to see me every single day, for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I do." Seth said softly. He kissed me as if to prove that point.

"Good." I smiled, looking down.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. His fingers traced patterns onto the back of my right hand.

"I'm just curious." I lied.

"Please tell me." Seth leaned closer to me.

"Because I love you," I stared into his chocolate eyes. "I want you, forever. And if I can have you, I'll be the happiest person in the world. What I'm saying, is that we may only be in high school and have our entire lives ahead of us, but I don't care. I don't want anything but you."

"Do you think I don't feel the same?" Seth wondered out loud.

"I know you do, and you know I do. Let me clear this up a bit. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I bit my lip as I waited for his response.

"You've said everything I want to." Seth murmured. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"Good." I said. The smile on my face didn't leave.

XXX

* * *

**These helped me write this story. Here you go:**

1. Come Around- Whitney _*Dedicated to Seth, because we all love him!_  
2. Just This Once- Morgan Laurence  
3. Time Lapse Lifeline- Maria Taylor  
4. Bleed- Hot Chelle Rae _*This song, while great, is sad. It also- sort of -gave me the idea for all the terrible Seth and Cady fights._  
5. Billionaire- Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars _*This insipred Cady wanting to do something music related._  
6. Over My Head (Cable Car)- The Fray  
7. All That You Give- Kaskade ft. Mindy Gledhill  
8. Airplanes- B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore  
9. Criminal- Fiona Apple _*This insipred Justin cheating on Cady._  
10. Little House- Amanda Seyfried  
11. The Way I Am- Ingrid Michaelson  
12. Us- Regina Spektor  
13. Time For Miracles- Adam Lambert _*Told me it was time make Seth happy again._  
14. I Never Told You- Colbie Caillat  
15. Us Against The World- Christina Milian _*For Seth and Cady._  
16. Flightless Bird, American Mouth- Iron & Wine  
17. Possibility- Lykke Li  
18. Satellite Heart- Anya Marina  
19. Rosyln- Bon Iver & St. Vincent  
20. Slow Life- Grizzly Bear with Victoria Legrand  
21. The Only Exception- Paramore  
22. Misguided Ghosts- Paramore_ *This insipred Cady witnessing everything while she was in the hospital.  
_23. All I Wanted- Paramore  
24. My Immortal- Evanescense _*This song is basically how Seth feels while Cady's in the hospital._  
25. Hello- Evanescense _*This also inspirsed Cady witnessing everything while she was in the hosptial.  
_26. Addicted- Kelly Clarkson  
27. F*ck You- Lily Allen _*Dedicated to Justin ;)  
_28. Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self- Pink _*Dedicated to Callie, it was terrible to watch her sadness._  
29. Never Think- Robert Pattinson  
30. Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade _*This song gave me the idea to use Cady's name. (In the song it's spelt Katie, though.) And for being played almost 100 times on my itunes! Yay!_

I am very gratefull to everyone who reviewed this story. Without you I would have probably deleted it within a few chapters. I love every single one of you! If you all would like, I'll write a sequel. Thank you!


End file.
